Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki
by LuvNaruto100
Summary: The Uchiha's have just met the Uzumaki brothers and they will stop at nothing to get them. But they have to watch out for Kushina and Iruka. Their mission is to get the Uzumaki brothers to fall in love with them.SasuNaru ItaiKyuu
1. The Meet

"Wait up Sakura-chan!" A boy with messy blond hair was trying to keep up with the girl in front of him. The girl suddenly wrenched into a stop making Naruto bump into her.

"Why'd you stop Sakura?" " Because I'm tired and because you're really slow today," she giggled. "No I'm not! I'm just hungry!" he pouted that would win first place in a pout contest!

"You're always hungry," she sighed. "Just for ramen!" Sakura flicked his forehead making him wince in pain. Sticking out his tongue, he ran past the Sakura surprising her with his speed.

"Naruto get back here! Kyuubi told us not to go to far! There might be perverts up there!" " Yeah right! Kyuubi is just being a scaredy cat!" he shouted with a grin on his face.

Noticing a figure above where Naruto was heading she shouted," Watch out Naruto!"

But it was too late. Naruto crashed into the person resulting with the person falling to the ground with Naruto on top of them. Sakura ran toward the accident with a frightened look but that soon disappeared when her emerald eyes locked on the accident scene.

"Ouch," cringed Naruto opening his eyes to meet obsidian eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura seeing that he spoked. "Nar...uto..." There was silence after she said his name. Her emerald eyes were growing bigger at the scene she was seeing.

Naruto sat up on the person understanding why her eyes were growing big. He was sitting up on a boy with black hair and obsidian eyes, which looked angry and flushed. But what got her eyes bigger was that Naruto was wearing black shorts with an orange top, and his hair was slightly wet from running, sticking to his skin.

Noticing the position, a blush crept from his face to ears making his face like a tomato. "Aaaahhhhh!!" he screamed jumping off the boy but fell down in the progress.

Finally snapping out of her trance, Sakura ran over to the still blushing Naruto to help him up. "Next time watch where you're going, dobe!" growled the boy sitting up. Hearing this Naruto jumped up his embarrassment was replaced by anger and shouted, "Shut up you, teme!"

Sakura gasped, shocked by Naruto's vocabulary and scared of what the boy will do from hearing this. The obsidian eyes shot up and glared at the boy with intense anger. "I can do that too, teme!" mocked Naruto sending a glare at the boy.

He was shocked by how the boy wasn't scared by his glare; most people would be frightened away by it. The obsidian eyes roamed over the boy glowing with interest. He had to say the boy was cute maybe even sexy.

He had messy blond hair, tan skin, three whiskers on each cheek, and beautiful deep ocean blue eyes. Something in the boy's mind clicked and that was major uke alert! Suddenly his anger was replaced by amusement and the frown became a smirk.

Sakura was the only one who saw this and this definitely scared her.

"Little kids shouldn't say words like that," he teased with a smirk. "I'm not little! I'm ten years old!" The boy just stood up and dusted the dust off of him.

They both gasped at the sight of the boy, he had moonlight pale skin, his black hair styled in the back like a duck's ass, obsidian eyes, and wearing black pants and a black shirt with a red & white fan symbol.

That symbol belongs to the Uchiha clan thought Sakura sweat dropping.

"Besides I can say whatever I want to say!" shouted Naruto not even noticing Sakura's fear. Both Sakura and the boy were shocked by his outburst.

"Do you even know who I am? I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of the Uchiha family!"

"No," answered Naruto in a annoyed manner. No way! This boy doesn't even know me! Maybe that's good he thought evilly. "You really are an idiot!" he snickered.

"No, I'm not!" pouted Naruto, his full pink lips sticking out in a cute way. Suddenly the Uchiha couldn't hold it back, his right hand took Naruto' s waist and his other hand took Naruto's chin.

Suddenly their lips met with a soft swoosh. "O...M... G," whispered Sakura her eyes were as big as saucers. Your eyes would be that big too if you saw one boy kissing the other boy passionately! Naruto was about to melt into the kiss but remembered that it was a boy he was being kissed by.

Naruto tried to pushed off the boy but only succeeded by breaking the kiss. Sasuke still had Naruto's waist and was not going to let go even if the boy struggled.

"Let me go you teme! Why in hell's name did you kiss me for?! Pervert!" squealed Naruto struggling against the boy's grip. "Because how could I not kiss those delicious pink, full lips?" he asked, his fingers sliding over the gentle, pink lips. Please let this be a nightmare thought Naruto shutting his eyes closed tightly.

"Let him go you perverted duckass prick!" Suddenly there was a sound of a harsh kick in the stomach and then the weight on him from the boy disappeared. Naruto knew the only person who can make a harsh kick like that was his brother but also savior.

His eyes fluttered opened to find his savior beside him looking more pissed than ever and Sasuke on the ground 4ft away from him.

Two things went through Naruto and Sakura's mind and they were 1. The person is going to get mad at them and 2. Sasuke Uchiha is going to be dead!

**Chapter 2 will come shortly like maybe this weekend or next week. I'm working on three stories at the same time and it is hard when you have school. But anyways I hoped you like the first chapter! Tell me if I made any mistakes and what I should do to improve! I'm still learning... **

**Please review!**


	2. Kyuubi!

**Naruto:** Lauren Sasuke won't leave me alone! **_( running towards Lauren with teary eyes)_**

**Kyuubi: **Plus Itachi won't leave me alone too!

**Itachi and Sasuke:** No we aren't!

**Lauren: **Leave them alone Sasuke and Itachi! ( picking up Naruto holding him close to her and holding Kyuubi's hand keeping him close too.

**itachi and Sasuke: _( stares at their loved ones possessively and sending glares at Lauren)_**

**Lauren:** Enjoy the story! But does anybody know how to keep two crazy Uchiha's away from two innocent Uzumaki's? _**(Sends a glare at them, but kept the two Uzumaki's close to her)**  
_

_**Please enjoy the fanfiction-**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kyuubi! Nii-san!" both Sakura and Naruto shouted in surprise and fear.

The pissed off boy turned to face the two kids, a demonic aura surrounded him that would even scare off the devil himself.

"Didn't I tell you two not to go out too far!" the boy yelled with no mercy.

The two winced by the boy's shout and by the glowing red eyes. "Nii-san can you please calm down, my ears are ringing now by your shout!" Naruto whined coving his ears.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You're the reason why I am shouting and why I am angry, no, pissed off!" he growled with annoyance.

"It was that boy's fault! Besides Sakura didn't even stop him!" he whined pointing at the shocked Sakura. The glowing red eyes moved to Sakura whose mouth was a gape.

"I couldn't because, well...don't get mad at us! It's that boy you kicked!" she stuttered embarrassed pointing where Sasuke was laying.

The Uchiha was groaning in pain, his stomach felt so sore. Seeing that the boy was slowly sitting up, kyuubi just watched, his aura building up again, Naruto and Sakura just gulped in fear.

The obsidian eyes shot open to find a boy with red hair and eyes with a demonic aura surrounding him, the pink hair girl beside him, and finally his kitzune who was beside the girl looking at the boy with fear in his eyes.

I kissed the kitzune then got kicked in the stomach by a demonic boy and then passed out he thought putting the pieces together with an annoyed frown. Sasuke stood up clutching his stomach in pain, sending Kyuubi a cold glare.

He broke my kiss with my kitzune!

"Hey! Perverted duckass, do you still want your eyes to be in their sockets? If you do then stop the retarded glaring!" shouted the pissed off Kyuubi, a dark aura surrounding him and growing by the second.

Sasuke was tooken back by the red hair boy's rude and vulgar shout, but kept on glaring.

"Who the hell do you think you are kicking me in the stomach!?" asked Sasuke with a pissed off look.

"My name is Kyuubi Uzumaki, retard! The boy you have just kissed was my little brother, Naruto. The girl whose is still gaping is Naru-chan's friend, Sakura Haruno. And May I ask what is your name, Perverted duckass?" answered Kyuubi with an annoyed look.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha! If you don't who the Uchiha's are then you must really be an idiot!" he smirked. This boy is a Prick!

"Okay that's it! This time I'm aiming for your face, you prick!" shouted Kyuubi running towards the boy with rage, pulling back his fist.

The Uchiha closed his eyes shut waiting for the hit; his plan did not go too well. A pale hand shot out grabbing Kyuubi's wrist stopping the extreme punch.

No way!

Nobody can stop Kyuubi's rage on punch thought Naruto and Sakura shocked by the scene.

What the hell thought Kyuubi shocked by his punch being stopped so quickly by just a hand?

"I guess having an obnoxious little brother was good luck after all. It looks like it's my lucky day!" snickered a silky voice.

Hearing that familiar voice, he opened his eyes to find his brother hovering over him with a grip on Kyuubi's wrist.

Heh, it looks like he joined the fun he thought smirking. Seeing the position he was in, Sasuke moved out between the two boys standing up sending Naruto a possessive stare.

The stare sent shivers down Naruto's spine, making hide behind Sakura, his blue eyes sparkle with innocence. Seeing this, Kyuubi tried to struggle free of Itachi's grip but was gripped harder.

"let me go, you bastard!" growled Kyuubi still struggling. The boy wrenched Kyuubi's wrist towards him bringing him to his chest and smirked, " But I don't wanna let go. Who would want to let go of a vixen like yourself? Besides I like this position!"

Hw wrapped his arm around the boy's waist bringing him closer. A blush crept the boy's face matching his hair and eyes. "So what's the name of this fine girl?"

Silence fell upon the group; a cold breeze flowed by making the air seem chilly. He felt a dark aura surrounding the girl he was holding, who was shaking.

"I AM NOT A GIRL, YOU BASTARD!" bursted Kyuubi tearing away from the Uchiha's grip, with a demonic blood lust in his eyes. Well that would explain the flat chest and the voice that was definitely was not a girl's voice.

"But with the womanly curves and delicate skin, I presumed that you were a girl. Plus you're blushing madly like a girl too," he pointed out, his eyes roaming over the boy's body.

Silky long blood, red hair that flowed like a river down his back.

Eyes were the same color as hair but had a sexy, demonic glint to them. Creamy, delicate skin that glistened by the sun that gave him a spicy look.

He had a womanly body which was what every man would want for a woman and would have you're mouth watering.

What got him going was what the boy was wearing. A tight black tank top that was above his navel, hip hugging black jeans, and navel was pierced with a crystal like jewelry.

He had to say this guy was sexier than all the girls he had dated. "So you are a boy, who cares. I don't really care about gender," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sick bastard," Kyuubi muttered under his breath, still blushing. "That's it! We're leaving! Come on you two!" he ordered motioning Naruto and Sakura to follow.

Both Naruto and Sakura followed behind Kyuubi leaving the dumbfounded Uchiha's by themselves. An Uchiha always gets what they want.

Suddenly both Uzumaki's were taken by the waist by both of the Uchihas. "Where do you think you're going, Dobe?" asked Sasuke pulling the boy to his chest.

"Kyuubi Help!" shouted Naruto blushing madly of being so close to the boy's chest. Itachi had Kyuubi's back to his chest, his arms around him possessively.

"So your name is Kyuubi. Fits you perfectly." he purred into the boy's ear making him a warm sensation through Kyuubi's body.

Sakura was just gaping at the scene with drool running from her mouth and blood coming from her nose. "let me g-go!" stuttered kyuubi trying not to react to the touches that the Uchiha was doing to his body.

He was roaming his hands over the vixen's curves that almost made the vixen moan. Sasuke on the other hand was leaving butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck making him blush and give small moans.

Someone help us! Sasuke was about to lift up the tank top and Itachi's hand was going south until a shout came.

"Let go of my sons!" Both of the Uchihas felt a sharp pain in their sides and were lying on the ground 6ft from where they were before.

There stood a woman with long red orange hair, blue eyes, and skin like kyuubi with a dark motherly aura around her. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of Kyuubi and Naruto, wife of Yondaime Uzumaki, and a student of Lady Tsunade, one of the top 3 martial arts trainers.

The thing about her was that she was worse than Kyuubi. Might be sweet but had a demonic side to her. Her victims today were two perverted Uchihas!

**Kyuubi and Naruto:** Please review! Please help keep the uchiha's off of us! _**They are Possessive!**_

**Itachi and Sasuke:** No we aren't'! _**(evil smirks)**_

_**Yay! I updated! True tears and Presidential Love will be updated soon! Please Review! **_


	3. Kushina!

** Lauren:** Kushina help me!

**Kushina:** What did I tell you Uchiha's, before? Leave my sons alone!_**(coming to the rescue)**_

**Itachi and Sasuke:_ ( Both cringed when they saw Kushina)_**

**Kyuubi and Naruto:** Yay! Go mom!

**Lauren:** _**( sits back and relaxes, watches with amusement)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Mom!" both shouted Kyuubi and Naruto surprised by their mom's appearance in the scene. If you looked at Kushina, you would know where Kyuubi got his looks.

She had long red hair not as dark as Kyuubi's, blue eyes, creamy colored skin like Kyuubi, and the woman had a dark aura around her. They could sense that she was pissed off.

She turned away from facing the Uchiha's to comfort her molested sons.

"Mom! That boy kept doing things to me that made me feel weird!" cried Naruto running up to his mother hugging her tightly. "Ssshhhh, it's going to be okay Naru-chan" comforted Kushina hugging her son close to her rubbing his back soothing him.

"Kyuubi tried to help me but another boy came and got to him!" cried Naruto his voice trembling, looking up at his mom with his teary ocean eyes.

No one can resist those big deep ocean blue eyes glistening with tears. Even the Uchiha's were baffled by his cuteness.

"Kyuubi, I am really sorry that I didn't get here soon! Are you alright?" she apologized walking over to Kyuubi with Naruto holding her hand sniffling.

She kissed his forehead lovingly and motherly. "I'm alright! I'm just glad that I got him from that boy before he did more to him!" he boasted pointing at Sasuke.

"That's my Kyuubi!" she boasted staring at the Uchiha giving him frightening shivers down his body. "Mom, what are you going to do to them?" asked Naruto wiping away his tears sniffling.

For some reason when she saw Sasuke her rage to hurt the boys who molested her sons was slowly sinking down low.

The boy's were beautiful! She really couldn't blame them for molesting her sons.

Her sons were attractive to say the least. Naru-chan was an adorable with beautiful ocean eyes. Kyuubi on the other hand was a hot boy with a sexy feminine body.

Their personality was quite different from their appearances. Even though Naruto looked like an angel he had a loud and energetic personality.

Kyuubi looked hot but he had a badass and demonic personality. But Kyuubi had a defenseless side too. He well goes into what Kushina called uke mode.

There were only two possible reasons why he goes into uke mode. One is that someone touches him delicately in the right places just like what the older boy did.

Two is when someone makes him blush and stutter embarrassed. Kyuubi was only touched like that but Naruto was a different excuse.

This was the first time that someone got this far with him. People have tried to do more to Naruto but got bashed to death by either her or Kyuubi.

These boys had guts to do that to her sons she thought turning around to face the Uchiha's. The younger one reminds me of one of my friends, but the name escapes me.

Her friend loved yaoi just like her, guys kissing always excited them and her son's getting jumped.

She was married to a high in charge man who really needed some excitement in his life.

Kushina thought he was okay but the man gave off a boring aura. The woman was sweet but she had a inner yaoi fan girl, so she really never knew why she picked him.

Kushina on the other hand was hyper and outgoing. She was married to Yondaime Uzumaki, the boss of Uzumaki Corporation, which was the second major corporation in Japan. **(I have no clue what kind of corporation to use. So can you give me some ideas?)**

Yondaime was an awesome dad and husband even if he did had that kind of job and was a beautiful man.

Naruto looked more like his dad but got his personality from his mom while Kyuubi just had some of his father's elegance and his mom's power. She and Yondaime mixed together real good together and made two beautiful boys.

They never fought before and always tried to protect their sons form well boys like these two. She had to say that Sakura's choice of yaoi was absolutely beautiful.

The girl had a bloody nose and drool dripping from her mouth from the hot scene.

"Excuse me but you know that you will get arrested if you hit me and my little brother again." informed Itachi getting up, breaking Kushina from her thoughts.

"You can't do that! Besides you're just kids! And you're the ones who were molesting my sons!" retorted Kushina aggravated by how the boy sounds almost like that man.

"Do you even know who we are?"

"Molesters!" she answered annoyed.

"My father and mother are Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha! I'm Itachi and this is my little brother, Sasuke," answered Itachi sounding annoyed.

Kushina just stared at the boy shocked. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at their mother who stopped talking suddenly. "No way! You're Mikoto's sons! Well today is your funeral boys!" laughed Kushina pointing at the boys with excitement.

"Huh?" both Itachi and Sasuke said., confused by the woman's outburst.

"I'm your mom's best friend! I think she would like hearing that her boys molested my sons. I think Fugaku would too! I can't wait to see his face when I tell him!" laughed Kushina a hint of amusement in her eyes.

The boy's backed away frightened by what she said.

"But I'll let you off with a warning. But if you ever tried to molest my son's again, then I'll sure that you will receive a punishment from your parents and me too." She warned waving a good-bye to them.

"Come on Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sakura, we're going now!" she said motioning the boys and girl to follow her.

Kyuubi and Naruto were too shocked to speak. Their mom didn't even bash the Uchiha's and even knew their parents. Even the Uchiha's were speechless.

"Oh, I will be talking to your mom though.! Have a nice day you two!" she added giving the boy's a wink. Once the Uzumaki's were gone the Uchiha's actually spoke.

"What are we gong to do now?" asked Sasuke looking at his brother.

"This will be a challenge but I think we're survive. She doesn't really know the Uchiha's that well even if she's friends with mother." Itachi smirked with a glint of evilness in his eye. This should be bad for the Uzumaki's.

**Kyuubi and Naruto:** Please review! Our mom rocks! **_( want to see Uchiha's get in trouble with parents)_**

**Itachi and Sasuke:** At least we didn't get hit again! But Kushina Uzumaki will not stop us from getting Naru-chan and Kyuubi! We promise that! _**( evil smirks!)**_ _**( But don't won't father to fine out still)**_

**Kushina:** I won't make any promises of not killing the Uchiha brothers! _**( amusing wink)**_

_**Yay! I updated again! Thanks for putting presidential love in your community Asian Tinkerbell!**_ _**The next to be updated is True tears or Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki. I guess both the Uzumaki and Uchiha's have trouble! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews!  
**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. author's note

_**Author's Note**_

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated "Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki"! It's sort of been a little bit busy with me school stuff. I have like two projects due.**

**Plus I have a Oral surgery October 16,2008 for wisdom teeth to be pulled out. At least I won't have to go to school.**

**The other reasons are because I have been trying to update chapters for "True tear" and "Presidential Love".**

**I will try to update soon I promise! There have been reviewers who have been asking about Kakashi and Iruka in "True tears", like why Iruka is mad at him and what did Kakashi do to him to make him mad and sad.**

**There will be two more scenes for them again soon.**

**The truth is that I have thought of what Kakashi did to him but I think it really isn't that great.**

**So I will try to make a poll that you'll can say what you wanted Kakashi to do that made Iruka mad in the past.**

**First you'll have to tell me some answers and what you think of the poll and how long it will take.**

**When you answer I'll make the poll and everyone can vote and I can update "True tears".**

**So I'll see you soon! Presidential love and Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki will be updated soon!**

**P.s. My friends said that they read in a book that dope meant dumbass not idiot or dead-last! I told them that was wrong but they wouldn't believe me so can ya'll tell me are they right or am I right?**

**Yay Yay! I didn't spell dobe wrong! Last time I did but got some spelling help from one of my reviewers!**


	5. Konoha Elementary

**_Chapter 4_ **

_**Kyuubi: **_I can't believe that mom didn't kick their ass!_** (Growls in frustration)**_

_**Naruto**__: _I agree with you but she did say that their father would kill them!_** (Jumps in glee)**_

Lauren: That's true. But it would be great if Kushina and Tsunade kick their ass together!

_**Itachi and Sasuke: **_That's not fair! They're ours! Why can't we have them!_**(Evil and possessive anger)**_

_**Lauren: **_Because it's fun seeing you try to have them! _**(Laughs evilly)**_

_**Itachi and Sasuke:**_So you mean that you will eventually let us have them later in the story?_**(Prays that they are right)**_

_**Lauren: **__Yep!_

_**Both Itachi and Sasuke jump in glee and smirk evilly at the Uzumaki brothers possessively**_

_**Kyuubi and Naruto: **_We're doomed! _**(Backing away from the Uchihas)**_

**Enjoy the Story! **

**_Uzumaki Manor_**

"Why didn't you kick their ass, mom!" asked Kyuubi practically shouting at his mom with fiery anger in his eyes.

"Because their parents finding out about what they did to you and Naru-chan would be much worse than me kicking their ass," answered Kushina taking a sip of her tea with elegance.

He knew that every time that his mom tried to be elegant she was messing around with his head or trying to drive him crazy. Why was his mom like this!

"That boy molested your son, Naruto-chan! How could you not kick their ass?" he asked with a furious tone. "Didn't you get molested too, Kyuubi?" she asked raising her eyebrow in amusement.

A dark blush crept his face blending in with his hair and eyes. "That's not the point!" he muttered angrily at his giggling mother.

"I am pissed about what happened to you and Naruto! But I'll get my ass kicked by Mikoto and her stupid husband would be on my ass for beating up his sons," replied Kushina sitting down her cup looking up at her oldest son in annoyance.

Kyuubi and Kushina glared at each other intensely but were interrupted by Naruto who rushed into the room jumping into his mothers lap.

"Mommy!" squealed the blond cutely making both Kushina and Kyuubi want to hug him for his existence. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" she asked hugging the boy close to her with joy.

She just loved her son to death!

"Mom, I'm not a girl!" he pouted cutely.

"Sorry Naruto-**kun, **I'll try to stop." She apologized; both she and her older son knew that wouldn't happen in a million years. Naruto gave her a cute grin thanking her for saying that.

"Mom, what are you going to do about those boys?" he asked curious about the fate of the bruised up Uchiha's.

Both Kyuubi and Kushina were nervous, Naruto just got molested by one of the Uchiha's and he was asking what was going to happen to them.

Naruto was like his dad, who well wasn't into that much violence he only went for defense. On the other hand Kushina and Kyuubi were into violence but not into defense that much.

But sometimes when you get him furious he will bash your head into the ground!

"Ummmm…. Well sweetie there parents will find out and lets put it this way, they're never going to see daylight ever again and be in the hospital." She answered nervously sweat dropping.

"How are they going to be in the hospital?" he asked surprised. Kushina gave Kyuubi a look to do something, while trying to think of something herself.

"Naruto go take your bath and get into your pajamas!" ordered Kyuubi taking his brothers hand leading him out of the room. Kushina collapsed on the couch relieved that her son was out of the room and that she could stop the conservation about the Uchiha's.

"Are you okay, darling?" Kushina looked up to see Yondaime with a concerned look on his face. She sat up giving him a sweet smile and scooted over so that he could sit down.

"I'm just fine! It's just that Kyuubi and Naruto are quite a handful when they're alone where perverts are lurking everywhere." She sighed falling into her husband's lap.

His hand caressed her hair making her giggle at his touch.

"They're going to be okay. Don't worry so much about them. Kyuubi can kick their ass and Naruto can trick them with his cuteness hopefully not making them really excited," he reassured her kissing her lightly on the forehead sweetly.

"Don't jinks them!" she giggled flicking him on the forehead.

"There's just one thing. Who do they get their perverted personality from? There's no way that it's Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto only is perverted when she sees yaoi," he asked confused.

The two stared at each other and something clicked in their minds.

"Kakashi Hatake!" they both shouted at the same time. The Uchiha's got their perverted minds from their uncle, Kakashi Hatake!

The two adults burst out laughing at what they said that was true.

_**Kyuubi Pov.**_

The red hair boy's eyebrow twitched at the sound of his parents laughing to death. He just couldn't believe that his mom didn't kick those molesting boy's ass!

That boy molested my brother and my mom did nothing! "It doesn't matter if I did get molested by that other boy………" he muttered clenching his fists in anger.

A dark blush crept his face remembering what the boy's touches did to him.

"They actually felt good," he muttered blushing darker. Hearing what he just said, he shook his head violently cursing himself under his breath. Why the fuck did I say that he thought scared of himself for saying that.

"Kyuubi, are you okay?" Kyuubi spun around to find his little brother standing in the doorway staring at him with blue eyes. Seeing his brother with those big blue eyes, washed away all of his anger about the Uchiha's.

Naruto was wearing cute orange pajamas with little foxes on them and was hugging his stuffed fox plushy close to him. So cute thought Kyuubi smiling trying not to hug his brother for his cuteness.

"Nothing's wrong," he reassured, picking up his brother taking him to his bed.(which covers, pillows, sheets, and ect. were orange) He tucked in his brother into his bed and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Then why were you blushing?" asked Naruto giving his brother a mischievous grin. Kyuubi sighed at his brother's mischievous grin; his brother was always like this.

"I wasn't! Now go to sleep, you have the first day of fifth grade," he ordered flicking his brother on the forehead. Kyuubi was about to turn off the lights until his brother asked, "Are you sure that it'll be fun?"

Kyuubi looked at his brother and smiled. "Yeah it will! My first day of 5th grade was the greatest!" he reassured his brother turning off the light.

Naruto was fast asleep in 30 seconds. Kyuubi sighed after shutting the door in relief.

I just hope that he does have a great day thought Kyuubi sighing.

Now to plot my revenge on those Uchihas!

_**Konoha Elementary**_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to see his best friend, Shikamaru staring at him with a clouded look. "What?" he asked pissed off that he was interrupted from his thoughts about Naruto.

"Just making sure that you were still breathing," yawned Shikamaru leaning back in the chair. "I was breathing, stupid deer! I hope you fall," he said rolling his eyes waiting for the boy to fall.

"Sheesh, what's got you so uptight today?" he asked keeping his chair balanced still much to Sasuke's dismay. "Nothing!" he snapped irritated by the questions.

"Let me guess a crush?" guessed Shikamaru back in his normal position. Sasuke sent him an icy cold glare to shut him up.

"If you're fan club finds out about it, they'll surely kill the person," he said ignoring the glare that wasn't even affecting him. A shudder went through Sasuke thinking of his fan club.

"So who is it?" asked Shikamaru giving him a look.

"I met him yesterday and I well got beat up by his big brother and Itachi got kicked by their mom. His name is Naruto Uzumaki," he answered embarrassed that he and his brother got beat up and threatened.

"Sakura! Naruto!" squealed one of the girls on the other side of the classroom. Weird thought both Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Is this the same Naruto thought Sasuke sitting up getting a good look at the person?

Wait a minute that's the girl I saw with my Naruto! The pink hair girl was talking to a girl with blond hair and sky blue eyes that in the matter of fact was in his fan club last year but was now into yaoi.

He found the boy who was behind Sakura looking cute as ever. A smirk crept the boy's lips with a hint of amusement.

This will be an interesting day thought Shikamaru understanding the Uchiha's smirk.

Sasuke stood up and began to walk over to where his lover and the girl were. Seeing the Uchiha approached the girls stopped suddenly, Sakura's eyes growing big, and Naruto looking confused at the quiet girls.

Naruto turned around facing the Uchiha who had an evil smirk on his face.

Naruto's eyes grew big in fear and in shock from seeing his molester in front of him with a hint of evil in his eye. Now you are my kitzune.

Yay, yaoi thought the girls in delight. But poor sweet, cute Naruto thought them feeling sorry for him.

Kyuubi, please help me thought Naruto in fear.

**Kyuubi and Naruto:** Help us!

**Itachi and Sasuke:** Help us have them!

**Kushina:** My sweet beautiful Yondaime is so awesome! _**(Daydreaming about husband)**_

_**Yondaime: **_I hope I don't get dragged into this_** (laughing nervously)**_

_**Lauren: **_I'll try not to involve you in the fight but Kushina will probably pull you in it. Anyways I hoped you liked it!_**  
**_

_**Yay! I finally updated it! It took a long time but I got it on here! The next one might be "Presidential Love" or "True tears". Yay! Tomorrow is my birthday, 10-22-08! I'm going to be fifteen years old this year! Anyways thanks for the reviews on "True tears"! This edit thing want let me edit what I want! when I save it, it keeps going back, nothing changed! So I'm sorry but blame the stupid edit thing on this site! Letters in bold between the paragraphs like "Kyuubi Pov. are the settings or point of view.  
**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Bloody nose and sexy Uchiha

Chapter 5

**Kyuubi and Naruto: **Lauren you're suppose to help us out not doom us! _**(Glaring at Lauren)**_

**Lauren:** Sorry but I can't let you two ukes go to waste besides it's fun when the Uchiha's try to get you! _**(Giggles)**_

**Itachi and Sasuke:** You will be ours soon! _**(Stares possessively at the Uzumaki's)**_

**Lauren:** It is weird I should be on their side. This is so confusing! _**(Confused)**_

**Enjoy the story!...................................................................................................................................................................**

"Hello again, Naru-chan," greeted Sasuke with an evil glint in his eyes. "Yo-u're tha-t molester from yesterday!" gasped Naruto slowly backing away from the Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, not molester," said Sasuke his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "What does he mean molester Sasuke?" asked Ino trying to stifle her giggle.

"It's nothing!" growled Sasuke staring possessively at Naruto. "He molested Naruto and got his ass kicked by Kyuubi." Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura who looked annoyed as hell.

"Really!" squealed Ino, her eyes twinkling in delight and looked at Sasuke with praise. "Shut up!" growled Sasuke in a dark tone embarrassed by what Sakura said about Kyuubi kicking his ass.

"Sorry, but I don't follow orders from a prick like you!" she mocked, sticking out her tongue at the shocked Uchiha. This girl is so dead thought Sasuke clenching his fists in anger and embarrassment.

Sasuke turned his gaze over to Naruto but there was only air. Where did he go thought Sasuke his eyes searching the room. His eyes caught sight of Naruto who was sneaking out of the class.

Seeing that Sasuke saw Naruto, Sakura shouted, "Run, Naruto!" No way, that girl was stalling me so that he could get away! Naruto was almost out of the classroom but was stopped by a man with spiky silver hair and a bandage over his left eye.

"Where are you going? Class is starting and take a seat!" the man ordered bringing Naruto back into the classroom where the monster Sasuke Uchiha was currently in.

Sasuke was going to go up to Naruto but was beat by Sakura who took Naruto's hand leading him to a seat by her. Sasuke scowled at the girl for taking his angel and sat back down beside Shikamaru.

"Sorry that I'm late, I had to save a poor cat from a tree" apologized the teacher making up a poor excuse for being late. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your homeroom and History teacher for this year!" greeted the man with a small innocent smile.

There goes Uncle Kakashi again thought Sasuke rolling his eyes at the simple-minded smile. Once again he turned his possessive gaze at the cute adorable Naruto who was talking to that girl.

Thank you god for sending this angel to me thought Sasuke gazing at the blond boy. Beautiful blond, spiky hair that shone in the sunlight, delicate tan skin, cute three whiskers on each cheek, and gorgeous deep, ocean blue eyes. Oh God, those lips were so addictive.

They were luscious, pink, plump, and delicious lips that made the Uchiha go crazy! Oh how he wished to kiss those delectable lips again.

There was no denying that the Uchiha was obsessed with the angel. That's it he will be mine thought Sasuke his mind on a goal to capture his angel.

"Sorry kids but you have to be in assigned seats,' said the man faking his frown. The classroom full of kids groaned in protest but they knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"Alright, Sakura Haruno sit by Ino Yamanaka, Kiba sit by Hinata, Shikamaru by Choji, Gaara by Neji, Rock Lee by Tenten, and Naruto Uzumaki by Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto froze hearing his name and Sasuke's and sent help me look at Sakura but she mouthed sorry.

Naruto's head drooped and his eyes wide with fear. "Naruto would you go sit by Sasuke so that I can hand out your schedules," ordered Kakashi noticing his nephews smirk.

Naruto walked over the Sasuke and sat down beside the smirking Uchiha, his eyes wide with fear. Way to go Kakashi sensei thought Sasuke with joy. Kakashi handed out the schedules to the students who became rowdy because of the schedule.

Naruto looked at his schedule that consisted of _**English, Math, History, science, Japanese class, and art.**_ Sasuke took a peek at Naruto's schedule and smirked. He had all of Naruto's classes except for art and English. God was really be generous today for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto what did you get?" asked Sakura who appeared in front of Naruto's desk. Naruto showed her the schedule and completely forgot about Sasuke who was sitting by him.

"Sweet! The only classes we don't have together are science and math!" she said with a sweet smile. But there is one obstacle in my way and that's Sakura Haruno! "Hey Naruto, Ino and me are going with Hinata to the office to pick up something. I'll see you in English!" she said leaving Naruto behind with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto took a peek beside him sensing a aura and saw Sasuke Uchiha staring at him possessively again!

Naruto turned his head away scared that he would meet the Uchiha's eyes.

God please let me get through this day thought Naruto laying his head on the desk.

**_Konoha High_**

"Hey Kyuubi!" Kyuubi turned around to only to be glomped his best friend. "Temari! Can you get off me? I can't breathe!" asked the boy struggling against the girl's hug. "Ooops! Sorry Kyuubi! I just missed you!" she apologized with a nervous smile.

"I missed you too but you really do squeeze the breath out of me!" gasped the boy breathing in some air. "Did something happened yesterday?" she asked eyeing the boy with suspiciousness.

"No nothing's wrong! You're like the fourth person to ask me that!" answered the boy in annoyance. "Well you looked like you have some things that going on in your life and you're eyes look menacing as ever," she suggested.

"Can you please lay off the question," he murmured sighing. "Okay. Guess what! We have a new student!" she said changing the subject but had glee in her voice.

"Yeah we do!" The two turned around to see Shukaku who took a seat on the desk behind Kyuubi. "He so sexy! All the girls are fawning over him!" added Temari dreamily.

"Why should I care about this new student?" asked Kyuubi looking annoyed. "Well he's perfect for you!" answered both Temari and Shukaku at the same time. Why do I have to have friends who love yaoi thought Kyuubi sighing?

"I'm not interested in any gender yet so can ya'll stop thinking that I should be gay!" demanded Kyuubi sending them both a fiery glare. Temari and Shukaku looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

Now that scares me thought Kyuubi shivering. "Here he comes!" said Temari with glee. Kyuubi turned around to see the new student and almost fell out of his chair when he saw him.

No way, it's that molester from yesterday thought Kyuubi shocked as hell. There in front of the doorway surrounded by girls was Itachi Uchiha, the Kyuubi molester.

Please don't let him see me thought Kyuubi praying. But it was too late Itachi's gaze settled on Kyuubi and a smirk crept the man's face.

"What's wrong Kyuubi?" asked Shukaku seeing the Uchiha walking over to them his eyes on kyuubi. Shukaku sent Temari a look and they both nodded.

"Bye Kyuubi!" they both said waving good-bye to their friend. Kyuubi gaped at the disappearance of his so-called friends leaving him to deal with Itachi.

"Well hello again my beauty!" greeted Itachi sending Kyuubi a heart-warming smile. "Cut the crap you molester!" hissed Kyuubi blushing dark red. "You know even if you fight me you will still be mine," informed Itachi smirking.

"Get away from me you pervert!" ordered Kyuubi standing up to back away from the Uchiha. "No matter how hard you try to get away from me I will have you,' whispered Itachi in a silky voice.

Kyuubi jumped away from the Uchiha and his sexy mind controlling powers and looked for an escape. Everyone that could help was outside the classroom and the others were ignoring the two working on their class work.

Itachi cornered him into a corner of the wall where the boy blushed darker than his hair. Itachi put his hands beside Kyuubi on the wall and leaned over to the boy's ear.

Now there was nobody to stop him now.

"You're mine now," he whispered into the boy's ear sending warm shivers through his body. Help me thought Kyuubi who couldn't shove the Uchiha off him and couldn't think straight.

The damn Uchiha fogged up his mind with his sexiness. Their lips were about to meet but were interrupted by a loud crash. Itachi looked to see a girl who had a blood coming from her nose and was trying to keep her balance and her legs were shaking from the excitement to see two hot boys kissing.

She must of saw them and had the nosebleed and almost fell from fainting on the spot. Itachi lost his sexy influence on Kyuubi who woke up from the trance and saw that the Uchiha was close to him.

Before Itachi could do anything, Kyuubi kicked him in the shins actually the nuts but couldn't because Itachi was really close to him. Kyuubi escaped the Uchiha who was in pain.

Damn it he got away thought Itachi trying to soothe his shin.

He's not getting away from me next time he thought smirking evilly.

This is going to be the worst school year ever thought Kyuubi running fast as he could to get a really far distance from the Uchiha.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Kyuubi and Naruto:** Are there any people who are on our side? _**(Praying that there are)**_

**Itachi and Sasuke:** It's weird that we have Lauren on our side but it's awesome! _**(Smirks evilly)**_

**Lauren: **I have no idea which side I am on. I might be like between but oh well. I hope you like the story so far!

_**Yay! I updated Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki! I think it might be too short but it was only Naruto and Kyuubi's pov. Sakura doesn't like Sasuke in this fan fiction but loves SasuNaru. She's sort of like the other Sakura in presidential love. She thinks he's hot but he's for Naruto. I haven't figured out what other pairing I can do in this story besides the two I have now. Plus can any one tell me what a one sided pairing is? Because I've seen them in fan fictions but I do not understand what they mean by that. Thanks for the reviews! Next to be updated is Presidential Love or True tears!**_

_**Please Review! **_


	7. Alluring kisses and bloody noses

**Chapter 6**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

_**Kyuubi POV**__**.**_

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Kyuubi and Naruto- **_which side are you on Lauren?!_**(Looking at her with intense cuteness**_**)**_

**Itachi**** and Sasuke**_**- **__She's on our side!_**(Smirking in victory)**

Lauren- _I have no idea which side I'm on! _**(Confused and tired)**

**Everyone- **_Pick a damn side already!_

**Lauren**_-does anybody have any aspirin? I really need it! They're driving me nuts!!_

**Lauren's BETA (Dani) - **_I wanted Kyuubi _**(glaring at Itachi)**

**Enjoy the story**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_Why is this happening to me! I've protected my brother, friends, and family! That's a damn good deed to do!_ He did get away from Itachi's clutches but he missed his first class. _All because of that perverted __Uchiha__ bastard_ thought Kyuubi clenching his fists.

_Thank God that he wasn't in my second period and third period._ Kyuubi opened the door that said media center and entered. _Please God don't let him have free period now_ thought Kyuubi praying. He looked around the room looking for any trace of the Uchiha.

Convinced that the Uchiha wasn't here, he walked over to a table that was far off from wandering table was in a corner beside a large bookcase. He was the only one that knew it was there and didn't care if hid him from everybody else in the room.

It was peaceful and somehow calmed the red head's nerves. He sat in the chair relaxed, his nerves settling down. _No Uchiha and any retarded teachers that could bother me._ (That's what he thought.)

"Excuse me, but are you Kyuubi's friend?" asked Itachi with an alluring voice.

Temari looked up and blushed at the sight of the sexy man. "Y-yes I am," answered Temari remembering her friend ignoring her because she left him with this guy. Come on she was just being a friend, helping him out with dating.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Itachi with a smile.

"What are you going to do?" she asked seeing past the smile to his real expression, which was an evil smirk.

"Make him mine," he answered sweetly and innocently.

"Really? Then let me help you!" she insisted with an evil smile.

"Why?" he asked confused by her behavior. She shouldn't be asking if she could help him make Kyuubi his. She should be grossed out or be hitting him on the head calling him a pervert. "Because a boy like you is good for Kyuubi! We keep trying to get him hooked up with someone but he always gets away from the date. But I think you can keep him!" she answered with sparkles in her eyes.

"You can help me but don't get in my way. So where is he?" he asked smiling.

"In the media center way in the back. Don't get fooled, the bookcase is just hiding the table," she warned.

_She was right the bookcase was hiding the table_ thought Itachi sneaking a peek at the gorgeous boy who was leaning back in the chair.

_I feel like I'm being watched but that's impossible, nobody has ever noticed this table _thought Kyuubi feeling uneasy. _Maybe it's just my imagination he thought calming down._

Before he knew it, arms snaked around his waist and brought him to a strong chest. _What the hell? _Kyuubi struggled against the powerful grip on his waist. "Let me g-!" shouted Kyuubi only to be cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Ssshhhh! It's a media center, is it not?" purred a husky voice that sent pleasure waves through Kyuubi.

_No way_ thought Kyuubi, recognizing the voice as Itachi. "Itachi let me go!" ordered Kyuubi thrashing around in Itachi's grip but failed to get away from him.

"Why do you try so hard to get away from me when you really want me?" asked Itachi with a perverted smirk.

"Who said that I liked you, molester?" asked Kyuubi sending a glare at the Uchiha sticking out his tongue.

"I did and you did too when we kissed," answered Itachi kissing Kyuubi on the cheek.

"Kyyyaa! Let me go you pervert!" squealed Kyuubi thrashing his legs and arms frantically. _Damn he's got some energy_ thought Itachi holding down the boy from escaping. The boy kept on thrashing around pissing off the Uchiha with his energy. _That's it you asked for it_ thought Itachi gritting his teeth. Itachi turned the boy around and pushed him down with his body to the floor.

The red head gave out a squeak from being pushed down with a sexy Uchiha covering him. Kyuubi tried to push the boy off him with his hands but his wrists were pulled over his head by one hand. He tried to use his legs but Itachi stopped them by placing his knees on each side of them trapping them.

Convinced that the boy was trapped, he leaned in on the boy his lips closing in on the other boy's lips. "Now let's continue our kiss that was interrupted in first period," purred Itachi with a husky, silky voice.

Their lips met sending pleasure waves through both of the boys. Kyuubi's mind was fogged up from the kissing. He couldn't even think straight because of what this boy was doing to him with his lips. Itachi nibbled the boy's lip making him gasp giving the Uchiha entrance. The taste of the red head was so addictive; he tasted like spices and honey.

This boy was just too damn sexy to be human. He was more like an angel with a fiery attitude. Kyuubi was in heaven! A boy who he had tried to escape was giving him so much pleasure that he wanted to burst.

He tasted like sweet chocolate and strawberries to Kyuubi. He wanted more of the kiss. Kyuubi deepened the kiss surprising Itachi but made him more aroused for the vixen. Their tongues entwined, they both fought for dominance but it was the Uchiha who came up on top.

The two boys' broke the kiss, gasping for air but they had both enjoyed the kiss a lot. Itachi looked down at Kyuubi whose eyes were heavy; his lips parted, and panting from the effect of the kiss.

_So damn sexy_ thought Itachi smirking in delight. Hearing a rustle, he looked up to see people on the floor with blood seeping from their noses and drool coming from their mouth.

The others who didn't fall had nosebleeds, even the librarian had one! Kyuubi followed his gaze and saw the people who had nosebleeds and were drooling.

_Shit_ thought Itachi knowing that the boy was going to outburst.

"Get off of me!" shouted Kyuubi pushing Itachi off him with an incredible burst of strength, blushing beet red.

_Wow_ thought Itachi surprised by the boy's sudden strength. Kyuubi stood up and wiped off his clothes sending Itachi a glare.

"Don't you ever come near me ever again!" shouted Kyuubi before taking off leaving Itachi behind to deal with the people who'd gotten nosebleeds from watching him kiss Kyuubi.

_Worth the kiss anyway_ thought Itachi smirking.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Naruto POV.**_

_Come on run faster you damn feet _thought Naruto running through the empty halls. He was just getting putting his gym clothes back into his gym locker but no he can't be in piece. The only people who were in the locker room were the Uchiha and him.

He was trying to put his gym clothes into the locker but he was fumbling with putting the lock on. That's when the Uchiha groped his ass! Naruto kicked him in the shins and ran out of the locker room thankful that he had his clothes on.

He knew that he would get in trouble but it was worth it to get away from the Uchiha. He sneaked a peek behind his shoulder and saw that the Uchiha wasn't following him. He slowed down coming to a walk... This was so bad! The boy who molested him yesterday was here at his school and will be all year.

At least I got away from him he thought not noticing the janitor door opening a little bit. An arm shot out and grabbed Naruto who squeaked, pulling him into the closet. Naruto looked around frantically opening his mouth to scream for help.

A hand covered his mouth and an arm slipped around his waist bringing him up chest to chest with the guy who'd pulled him into the closet. He looked up to get a good look at the person but couldn't.

"Who are you and why did you pull me in here?" asked Naruto struggling against the person's grip.

"Oh, you don't remember me, kitsune? You are so cute!" chuckled a familiar voice.

"The molester!" shouted Naruto with fear.

"You are correct my kitsune," purred Sasuke pulling the blonde closer to him.

"Let me go!" ordered Naruto hitting the boy in the chest with his fists.

"None of that, my kitsune," he purred into the blonde's ear sending waves of pleasure through him. Naruto still struggled against the Uchiha's grip but was pushed into the wall by Sasuke.

_Not again_ thought Naruto trying to push him off.

Sasuke leaned in and purred, "I'll show you what a real kiss feels like."

When their lips met, Naruto stopped struggling fell into the kiss. Very submissive thought Sasuke smirking into the kiss.

_It feels like I'm in a whole other world _thought Naruto his eyes growing heavy. It was as if the Uchiha had cast a spell on him.

Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip making him moan, giving the Uchiha an entrance. Sasuke's tongue explored the blonde's mouth making him moan more.

_I want to taste all of him _thought Sasuke deepening the kiss. He tasted like spices and cinnamon.

It was such an addictive taste. Now Sasuke tasted like apple cinnamon. Sasuke put his knee between the blonde's legs rubbing his groin making the blond gasp in pleasure. Naruto was in so much pleasure that he couldn't keep his posture.

Sasuke noticed this and kept the blond up keeping him balanced. Knowing that they needed air, Sasuke broke the kiss making them both gasp for air. Sasuke looked at Naruto whose eyes were heavy; his lips parted, and he was panting heavily.

"That was a real kiss," panted Sasuke smirking at what he said. Naruto looked at him and blushed deep red.

"I could give you a hickey but I can wait for next time," purred the Uchiha touching the blonde's forehead with his forehead.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the janitor who looked stunned.

_No fucking way_ thought Naruto wide eyed.

_I am so dead _thought Sasuke sighing.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Kyuubi and Naruto-**_OMG, it's too much! We don't want to kiss them!_ **(Backs away from the Uchihas, upset by the Uchihas kissing them in the story.)**

**Itachi and Sasuke-** _Yes that was so awesome! Can you make more that?_ **(Pleading Lauren to make more perverted scenes)**

**Lauren-**_I might but I would be hurting their feelings and Kushina might kill me! _**(Confused and terrified)**

**Kushina- **_I give you my permission to do more kiss scenes!_**(In her yaoi fantasy world)**

**Itachi and Sasuke-** _Yes!_ **(Stares at them possessively)**

**Kyuubi and Naruto- **_Dad and fans help us!_

**Yodaime- **_your mother would kill me_

**Itachi and Sasuke- **_Go Semes!_

**Kyuubi and Naruto- **_Go Ukes!_

**Dani- **_**Must. Destroy. Itachi!**_

_**Lauren- That was my editor, Must. Destroy. Sasuke!.  
**_

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I have updated! This really wasn't supposed to be perverted but I couldn't stop typing it! I was on a roll with the kisses! I have no idea if there should be any almost sex in here. If it does then I might have to change the rating T to M. It's going to be a mystery to you and to me. The next to be updated will be "Presidential Love" and "True tears". Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks Dani for editing!  
**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Parents are evil!

_**Kyuubi**_**-** _you know they are right about Naruto and Sasuke's age. It is kind of weird that fifth graders would be doing that. _

_**Naruto-**_ _So does that mean Sasuke can't do anything to me now?_ _**(Puppy dog eyes)**_

_**Lauren-**_ I got lost in the moment and easily forgot about your age, sorry but I couldn't help myself! _**(Laughs nervously)**_

_**Itachi-**_ _I'm not worrying but as long as you give me and Kyuubi hot scenes then you will be safe._ _**(Doesn't care about his brother's relationship)**_

_**Sasuke- **__That's unfair!__** (Whines)**_

_**Lauren- **__Sasuke if you don't behave, I won't put any kiss scenes for you and Naruto!_

_**Sasuke-**..............._

_**Lauren- **__I'll just put kiss scenes for you but nothing else! That's my bargain!_

_**Sasuke- **__Yay!_

_**Naruto- **__Noooooooo!__** (Is doomed forever)**_

_**Kyuubi-**__ too bad for you little brother__** (closes his eyes)**_

_**Itachi-**__ don't forget you have to worry about yourself, my kitsune __**(smirks evilly)**_

_**Kyuubi- **__Kyyyaa!__** (Opens eyes to see Itachi hovering over him wearing a smirk) Help me!**_

_**Lauren-**__ Sorry, but you're old enough __**(goes back to reading her yaoi manga)**_

_**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Here I am sitting in the principal's office by Sasuke as well as the janitor who is sitting between us to keep Sasuke away from me. The janitor had tissue in his nose and was still blushing from the incident that he saw in the closet. Come on now it's really kinda crazy to find two fifth graders making out in a closet.

Now the two were in the principal's office waiting for their parents and family.

_That was so embarrassing_ thought the blonde blushing beet red. _What the hell is wrong with that Uchiha?! We're in the fifth grade and he was doing something that high school or college students should be doing, to me! This office is going to be trashed when Kyuubi or moms comes and beats up Sasuke for doing that to me._

The blonde groaned in dismay of what he gotten himself in.

"Well if it isn't it my stupid grandson and the possessive Uchiha molester," yawned a sarcastic voice.

There stood Principle Tsunade in the entrance of the office with a smirk on her face.

"Granny Tsunade," greeted Naruto shooting the woman a dazzling grin. "Like that's going to change my mind, brat," she smirked her gaze landing on the Uchiha. The Uchiha didn't hide his annoyance for the lady and possessiveness for the blond boy.

_Wow, he really has it bad for the blonde_ thought Tsunade looking from the Uchiha to the blushing blonde, then to the janitor who looked like he wanted to faint.

"Miyako you can go now," she said, feeling sorry for the scarred man.

"I called both of your parents and your brothers; they'll be here in a minute." Naruto's head drooped and Sasuke was biting his lip in frustration. "Well actually I think they're here now," she informed her gaze settling on the door to the office.

Suddenly there were loud and furious sounds that became louder and louder and the door suddenly slammed opened. There stood a heavy panting Kyuubi whose eyes were redder than ever before. His gaze settled on Naruto to Tsunade then to the Uchiha who was gaping at the red head.

"I thought I told you not to touch my brother!" shouted Kyuubi almost jumping on the Uchiha but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. "Honey, it's okay. He's going to be dead anyway," informed Kushina smiling sweetly at her son.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the crowd behind his mother and saw that Sasuke and Naruto's parents were here and were not really angry. Well except for Kyuubi, Kushina, and a man who looked similar to Itachi, so that meant it was Fugaku Uchiha. Shit thought Sasuke his eyebrow twitching in fear and irritation.

"Since the parents are here, let's get down to the chase. You're sons were caught in the janitors closet making out," she said making it sound simple. "Making out! You mean this bastard was molesting me! He was forcing me!" retorted Naruto standing up pointing at the Uchiha, his blood boiling.

"Naruto calm down. Sasuke Uchiha is what he just told us true?" she asked knowing that it was the truth.

"Yes it is true," answered Sasuke without any hesitation or regret.

There was only still silence that was only broken by Kyuubi breaking free from his mother's grip about to jump the Uchiha.

"Why must you have such a temper, my vixen?" Suddenly an arm snaked around the vixen's waist bringing him to the capturer's chest.

_Fuck no_ thought Kyuubi squirming in the capturer's arms. "Let me go you perverted Bastard of an Uchiha!" shouted Kyuubi making everyone's ears ring.

"Why should I do that? You tried to kill my brother and I'm the only one who is allowed to kill my brother," replied Itachi smirking.

"Ummm Itachi, let him go," demanded a sweet voice that came from a beautiful woman who looked similar to Sasuke. Itachi sighed and let the red head go who jumped away and hid behind Tsunade.

_I guess pervertedness runs in the family_ thought Tsunade trying not to laugh. "Tsunade this won't ever happen ever again if I can help it," apologized Kushina and Mikoto smiling. "You two better be glad that you're my favorite two girls!" she sighed laughing softly.

"Come on, you four!" ordered Kushina her gaze resting on the two Uchiha boys. "Lets go to my house Kushina and see if we can work this problem out," suggested Mikoto smiling.

"Yeah, I think our sons need to know each other a little bit more," added Kushina with an evil smirk.

They are doomed thought Fugaku and Minato.

We are so doomed thought the four boys.

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Uchiha Mansion**_

"Naruto and Kyuubi this is Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's parents!" introduced Kushina pushing the two boys in front of her to meet the Uchihas.

Mikoto's gaze went from Kyuubi to Naruto settling on him for a long time. "You are so cute!" she squealed jumping on the blond squeezing the boy half to death. "You are perfect for my Sasuke-kun! Messy blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes, delicate tan skin, and adorable whiskers on each check like a fox! An adorable kitsune!" she squealed ruffling the boy's hair. Her gaze suddenly settled on Kyuubi and jumped him too. "You are so sexy! Perfect for my Itachi-kun! Long red hair, red eyes, creamy skin, and has a hot temper! A sexy vixen!" she squealed a second time playing with the boy's long hair.

"Ummm Mikoto you're embarrassing them and suffocating him," informed Fugaku fearing for the boys lives.

"Oopsie, here are my perverted sons," she said getting up and pushing her two sons in front of Kushina. Kushina stared at them making them squirm under her gaze.

"You might be perverts but ya'll are like seme gods! So perfect for my ukeish sons!" she squealed going into yaoi fan girl mode.

"Kushina, aren't we here to solve the problem with the kids?" asked Minato frightened by his wife's fan girl mode.

"Oh right, parents on that couch and the kids on the other couch," ordered Kushina breaking out of her mode. The parents and children sat and looked at each other.

"This might sound crazy but we think you four will have to spend some time together," started Minato nervously.

"There's no way I'm spending time with this bastard!" yelled Naruto and Kyuubi at the same time jumping up.

"Yes you will! My sons you have caused the Uzumaki brothers much grief and Uzumaki brothers you have been damaging our sons," explained Mikoto sighing but smirking evilly.

"We don't even deserve this! These Uchiha are the ones who start everything!" retorted the two boys.

"It's okay we don't mind, it will be fun," snickered Itachi looking at Sasuke for his answer. "Yeah, we should get to know each other better," added Sasuke staring possessively at Naruto.

"See they think it's a great idea," said Mikoto smiling.

"But it's a trap!"

"If you're not willing to do it then we can force you," threatened both Kushina and Mikoto with evil smiles.

_Would they'll actually do that?_ Thought Naruto and Kyuubi. Taking another look at the two women the boy's began to sweat drop. _Yes they would_ they thought sighing.

"Okay," they answered giving up.

"Yay, we win!" they squealed in glee jumping up and down.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the husbands who shook their heads in disappointment and shame of not helping them.

_Hell yeah_ thought Itachi and Sasuke giving each other a high five.

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi and Naruto- **__We don't want to spend more time with them! They're perverts!__** (Whines)**_

_**Itachi and Sasuke-**__Yay! More time with our Ukes!__** (Celebrates)**_

_**Lauren-**__Sorry but it's more fun this way. Hoped you liked the story!_

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Dani: **__**Kyuubi is still mine, Itachi I will get you for this *glares at Itachi and cracks knuckles***_

_**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

_**Yay! I updated! I know it's shorter than my other chapters, but please don't get mad! I'm having writers block this week**_._** It really sucks to have writers block. The other reason is because I'm working on another story that isn't fanfiction and I'm trying to get all my notes together for it. There have been people asking about Naruto and Sasuke's age with the **__**kiss scene**__**. It's okay for Itachi and Kyuubi because they're in high school but I don't think they will go all the way yet. Now for SasuNaru, Sasuke is a perv because his uncle is **__**Kakashi Hatake**__** and he sometimes reads those books. So he can't help it for being a perv. There's just going to be kissing between them.**_

_**Dani: **__**Kyuubi is still mine, Itachi I will get you for this *glares at Itachi and cracks knuckles***_


	9. Kiki and Romanticas

**Lauren-**_Yay, new chapter!_

**Naruto-**_Christmas is almost here!_** (Jumping up in excitement)**

**Kyuubi-**_maybe we can get a break from the Uchihas_** (sighs in relief)**

**Itachi-**_like that's going to even happen_** (smirks evilly)**

**Sasuke-**_I already know what I want for Christmas and it involves a certain dobe_** (thinking perverted thoughts)**

**Naruto-**_Like you're getting me for Christmas teme!_** (Sticks out tongue at Uchiha)**

**Itachi-**_mine is for Kyuubi to be dressed up in a kinky elf or Santa costume for me_** (smirks at the thought)**

**Sasuke-**_Naruto on my bed Christmas morning wrapped up like a present with a red ribbon and wearing nothi- _**(is stopped by Lauren covering the uchiha's mouth)**

**Lauren-**_Okay we're done with that! This is teen rated Sasuke! Even if you are 16 right now and eleven in the fan fiction!_** (Glares at the Uchiha)**

**Kyuubi and Naruto-**_Perverted bastards! Besides ya'll are always naughty so Santa won't give you anything! _**(Backs away from the Uchihas)**

**Itachi**** and Sasuke-**_Uchihas always get what they want_

**Lauren-**_Enjoy the story! Itachi might get something in this story but Sasuke you might have to wait until the sequel!_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Naruto! Kyuubi! Where are you?" called out the two Uchiha's who were looking everywhere for their ukes.

"That was unfair, when our parents left, they quickly went into hiding!" scowled Sasuke pissed off that his little kitzune was hiding.

"I got to say that they're quite a handful. Maybe you think we scared them with our possessive eyes?" asked Itachi who really wanted to find his vixen and have some fun.

"I don't know but they're not getting away with this," exclaimed Sasuke checking the rooms while Itachi checked the closets.

"Just keep looking!" Meanwhile two-scared half to death boys were hiding under the Uchiha parent's bed, which was unexpectedly clean and neat.

Why did they have to leave thought the boys in dismay? It all started when their parents and the Uchiha parents went out and left them to spend time with the Uchihas.

When that door closed the Uzumaki quickly ran into this room and hid knowing that the Uchihas wanted to do something to them with a glint of pervertness in their eyes.

"Kyuubi what are we going to do?" asked Naruto in a whispered tone, his blue eyes in fear. Dammit his brother is in the 5th grade! Why is this happening to him to thought Kyuubi sighing?

"Just stay still and be quiet. When they come in here and leave we run out," whispered Kyuubi his ears perking up hearing footsteps in the room.

Kyuubi and Naruto watched the footsteps closely and held their breath frightened that they would get caught. One of the footsteps stopped at the end of the bed frightening the boy's but walked away to the door making them relax.

Hearing the door close the Uzumaki's scrambled out underneath the bed and almost tripped while getting to the door.

Kyuubi breathe in then out and opened the door hoping to find only empty but was met with a hand grabbing out catching his wrist pulling him outside of the room leaving Naruto defenseless.

He was brought to the Uchiha's chest and was held sternly making it impossible to save Naruto. Naruto ran back to the bed watching in fear while Sasuke walked slowly toward to the boy smirking.

"Leave me alone you molester!" ordered Naruto whose scared eyes were replaced by mischief. Thinks he can escape me thought Sasuke smirking mischievously.

When Sasuke charged after the boy Naruto jumped over the bed but the Uchiha grabbed his ankle resulting to him falling face forward onto the bed.

"Do you give up?" asked Sasuke wanting to kick himself for making Naruto land face forward onto the bed like that. The only thing he heard was just muffles and suggested, " Can you say that again? I didn't quite hear you," with a smirk.

Naruto lift his head turning to the boy and answered, " I said okay Teme!" with an irritated tone.

"That's more like it." Naruto slid off the bed and was taken by the waist by Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto squeaked when he was picked up bridal style by the Uchiha and was led back to his captured brother in the oldest uchiha's arms.

"How did you know we were under there?" asked Kyuubi, mad that his plan didn't work.

"Because it was a place where we would never look and my uke alert went off when we entered the room, my vixen," answered Itachi snuggling his face in the vixen's neck making the boy go stiff.

"Can you please stop doing that? You put down my little brother!" growled Kyuubi trying to shake of the Uchiha but failed.

"Hey Sasuke do you think we can show them the garden?" asked Itachi glancing at his brother who was enjoying to have his lover in his arms. "That would be an excellent idea but I get the hammock," suggested Sasuke smiling.

"Okay but next I get the hammock,' he said unwrapping his arms from the vixen and took the red head's hand leading him to the living room where there was a sunroom outside of the room.

Sasuke followed letting the blond down and taking his hand leading him to where Itachi was going.

They opened the sunroom door that lead to the garden revealing a breathtaking site. The garden looked tropical with variety of flowers, plants, and even birds.

That was a huge fountain in the middle of it while small fountains covered the garden. There were even more animals like foxes, rabbits, ducks in the small ponds, squirrels, raccoons, wolf pups, and even parrots making it looked more like an animal preserve than a garden.

"Wow it's beautiful!" exclaimed Naruto gaping in awe at the garden and mostly at the foxes. " So exotic," murmured Kyuubi in astonishment gaping at the flowers and plants.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. "So what do you want to do first, Naruto?" asked Sasuke watching the fox cubs jump on each other playing with each other, they sort of reminded him of Naruto.

"Can we go play with the foxes?' he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, the foxes have a area where they gather," answered Sasuke taking the blond's hand leading him into the garden.

"Do you want to walk around so you can see all of the flowers?" asked Itachi who predicted what Kyuubi would of said.

"O-Kay!" stuttered Kyuubi taking Itachi's hand blushing crimson.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Naruto pov. **_

So cute thought Naruto playing with the fox pups. Naruto scratched one of the fox's ears, whose fur was fiery orange color, hazel eyes, and had black patched feet.

The fox jumped into the blond's lap purring making the blond cooed over it. While the blond was cooing over the foxes, Sasuke was staring in at the dazzling blond.

The blond's face was glowing with happiness and love making the Uchiha soften at the sight. So adorable he thought pink tinting his cheeks while staring at the angel.

"Sasuke, why are there animals in your garden?" he asked hugging the purring fox. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and answered, "Well my mom loves animals and so she planted this garden with variety of plants and rescued animals letting them live here."

"Wow! You're mom is really a nice person even though she and my mom are trying to make us spend time together," commented Naruto grinning.

Well that moment just crashed down thought Sasuke trying to keep his smile up. He glanced at the fox then to Naruto and got an idea. "Naruto how would you like to keep that fox?" asked Sasuke pointing at the kit.

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha with a grin and sparklingly eyes running up to the Uchiha. "You really mean it, Sasuke?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, you really seem attached to that fox," exclaimed Sasuke letting the kit smell his hand before scratching its head. The kit licked at the uchiha's hand purring sending Sasuke a message of peace.

Naruto gave the kit to Sasuke letting him hold it smiling. The kit cuddled against the Uchiha with the blond scratching its head. "I think it likes you, Sasuke!" giggled the blond in happiness.

For some reason, the fox was sending the Uchiha a vibe, which was telling him to get closer to the blond.

For some reason I think this kit likes Naruto and me together like a couple thought Sasuke looking into the kit's eye. Like it knows that a strong force was pulling the two together.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Naruto looking up at the Uchiha closely. "I think it's a girl," answered Sasuke scratching the kit's head.

"What should we name it?' asked Sasuke looking at the blond who was close to the Uchiha.

"I think it should be Kiki!" exclaimed Naruto grinning proudly.

"Okay then Kiki shall be her name," announced Sasuke staring at the blond in a caring way.

"Thank you Sasuke!" thanked Naruto his face glowing with happiness and love.

Suddenly Sasuke leaned toward Naruto kissing him on the forehead surprising the blond and satisfying the kit. "You're welcome," murmured Sasuke in a sweet tone.

Naruto stood there speechless and didn't know what to do when the Uchiha did that.

"Lets go and lay in the hammock," suggested Sasuke giving the kit to Naruto and walked to the white hammock that was between two trees.

Noticing Sasuke getting into the hammock Naruto ran to the hammock with the kit in his arms and blushed. Sasuke laid in the tree waiting for the blond the lay beside him.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite," teased Sasuke sending him a smile. Naruto blushed and got into the hammock with the kit in his grasp, lying beside the Uchiha.

"Sasuke why did you kiss me?" he asked turning to the Uchiha whose eyes were soft. "Because you thanked me for something," answered Sasuke turning onto his back with his arms crossed behind his head and closed his eyes.

The kit jumped onto the Uchiha's chest and curled up in a ball, falling asleep.

The ocean blue eyes glanced at the uchiha's face and softened.

He snuggled against the Uchiha and laid his hand over the uchiha's chest where the kit was. The Uchiha smiled softly uncrossing his arms putting one arm around the blond bringing him closer to him.

The kit looked at the two sleeping boys and smiled in victory.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi pov. **_

Kyuubi stopped at a patch of roses and touched the petals softly. Itachi stopped beside Kyuubi watching the vixen sniff the roses. "Romantica roses, my favorite kind," murmured Kyuubi sighing softly.

The rose was peach color tinted with pink, an elegant rose but simple. "You like these kind?" asked Itachi staring at the roses with softness.

"Yeah, they're a simple rose but it's stunning. When I was in middle school I received a lot of rose but never a Romantica. I never did find one out of all those roses. People gave me roses because of my eyes and hair but I ever did want red roses, I wanted one like this," explained Kyuubi touching the rose softly.

Itachi looked from the rose to Kyuubi and plucked out some of the roses untying his hair, tying the ribbon it around the roses. He handed the bouquet to kyuubi who blushed crimson when he took the roses.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" asked kyuubi in embarrassment.

"My mother lets anyone in this garden take all the flowers they want," answered Itachi his hair falling perfectly over his shoulders.

Kyuubi glanced from the roses to the Uchiha, tucking his hair behind his ear and biting his lip in embarrassment, blushing when he saw that the Uchiha was staring at him.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know," exclaimed Kyuubi clutching the flowers softly.

"But I wanted to be the first one to give you what you like and that one was going to be me nobody else," explained Itachi smiling softly at the vixen. Kyuubi blushed looking away in embarrassment.

"Th-ank yo-u,' thanked Kyuubi who this time clutched the roses tightly and winced in pain. Kyuubi swapped the roses to the other hand and saw blood trickling from his index finger.

Noticing the blood Itachi took the Kyuubi's finger bringing it to his lips. "Yo-u do-n't have to do th-at," stuttered Kyuubi trying to pull his fingers away but the Uchiha held them tightly in place sending kyuubi a glare.

He stopped struggling shocked by the care that the Uchiha was doing. Itachi took the bleeding finger in his mouth licking away the blood and suck at the finger to stop the blood.

Kyuubi blushed crimson when he saw what the Uchiha was doing that made his erection twitch. Itachi finished taking the finger out of his mouth watching the vixen grow flustered.

Itachi leaned down to the vixen titling the vixen's chin up and wrapping his arms around the vixen bringing him close. He eased his lips softly over Kyuubi's eagerly, reveling in the contact.

Itachi slid his hot tongue into the vixen's cavern making the vixen stiffen but relaxed into the kiss. Kyuubi mewled as Itachi's tongue massaged his before exploring his mouth.

Itachi broke the kiss for them to gasp for air and gazed at the panting vixen whose eyes were glazed. "Dammit I'm suppose to kick your ass not let you kiss me," mumbled Kyuubi blushing his eyes looking tired.

"Even if you resist me I won't stop chasing you," chuckled Itachi winking at the vixen.

"Itachi," murmured Kyuubi who slowly closed his eyes and fainted in the uchiha's arms surprising him. He must of fainted from the effect of the kiss or must be tired because of trying to avoid me thought Itachi picking up the vixen carrying him bridal style and walked to the sun room.

He laid the vixen down on the sun room couch gently and pushed the crimson hair out of the vixen's face. He put the bouquet into a vase and sat it on the table beside the couch.

The vixen looked defenseless when it was asleep making the Uchiha smile. I still can't believe that he told me something so personal thought the Uchiha whose mind was on the event when the vixen told him about the rose.

I wonder how he's going to act when he wakes up thought Itachi glancing at the vixen that looked like an angel.

He might seem like a demon but he really is an angel disguised as demon he thought bending over the vixen kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, my vixen," whispered Itachi caressing the boy's face gently.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi- Romantica Rose and for Itachi to stop being so perverted with me**_

_**Naruto- Ramen and for Sasuke to stop trying to molest me everyplace we go**_

_**Temari, Shukaku, Sakura- Our friends to let the uchiha's have them and more yaoi!**_

_**Kushina and Mikoto- Our boys getting along and be a couple!**_

_**Minato and Fugaku-our wives to spare our sons and give us a break!**_

_**Lauren-I hope their wishes come true and mine!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I updated again! In this fan fiction there will be sweet and perverted times. It might take some more time for my stories because of family time for Christmas. So I'll write my outlines for my story chapters and when I get some time I can type it. Got some great news! I might make a sequel to "True tears" after I finish it! The other stories I'm still voting but for MKNU, I might make a sequel because I want SasuNaru to be in high school next. I wonder if any has made or wants to make a SasuNaru Christmas song? That would be so awesome!I hope everyone has a great Merry Christmas!**_

_**P.s. In Japan do they make fan fictions and make it into a book? Can't you get permission from **__**Masashi Kishimoto**__** to make a Sasunaru books and sell it or give it away? Just asking, if you can't, it might be in the future.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Weakness

**Naruto**- _Yay I didn't molested by __Sasuke__ in this one!_ **(jumps in glee)**

**Kyuubi-** _Uchiha__'s do have weaknesses_ **( smirks evilly)**

**Itachi- **_Yeah right _**(laughs nervously)**

_**Kyuubi- **__I'm never going to talk to you ever again_**( zips imaginary zipper on his lips up)**

**Itachi-**_ Kyuubi?_**(No answer)**

**Kyuubi-**_…………_

**Itachi- **_I'm sorry please talk to me!_**( pleading)**

**Kyuubi- **_See you do have one_**( smirks in victory)**

**Sasuke-**_ you are weak, Itach_**i ****(shakes his head in disappointment)**

**Lauren- **_I'm very ashamed of you, Itachi_**(scolds Itachi) Enjoy the story!) **

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 9**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi pov. **_

The red head stirred in his sleep slowly opening his eyes to find that he was sleeping on the sunroom couch. He sat up looking around the room, his eyes wide with confusion, finding that he was alone.

What the hell thought Kyuubi running his hand through his crimson locks sighing.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the vase full of Romantica roses making him reach out and touch the roses gently. What are these doing here he thought caressing the rose gently.

Suddenly everything came back to him making him jump off the couch blushing crimson in embarrassment. He kissed me thought Kyuubi bringing his fingertips to his lips softly.

For some odd reason the kiss felt god he thought in daze. What the fuck am I saying! He's a perverted bastard who gets everything he wants well except me thought kyuubi gazing into the door to the living room.

Dammit thought the vixen entering the living room, his eyes roaming the room for the Uchiha but only found a normal living room.

I guess he might be in the garden or in his room thought Kyuubi who was about to go back outside. But was stopped by an Uchiha jumping the vixen hugging him tightly in an "I missed you" hug.

"Itachi!" squeaked the vixen blushing crimson from the uchiha's touch. "I thought you were never going to wake up," exclaimed Itachi looking up at the clock that said 3:30.

I've been asleep for three hours thought the vixen shocked at what time it was. "Wait a minute why did I go to sleep at that time?" asked Kyuubi whose expression was confusion.

"Well after I kissed you, you fainted into my arms," answered Itachi with a smile. Suddenly the vixen in his arms stiffened and a shadow cast the vixen's face.

"Ummmm, Kyuubi are you okay?" he asked worried about his vixen. But the vixen gave no answer and what scared him the most was that the vixen wasn't trying to escape him.

But an idea came to the Uchiha who smirked in an evil way. The Uchiha leaned down to the vixen's neck and kissed it, which made the vixen jump out of the uchiha's grasp.

"Why did you kiss me there, you pervert?" ordered Kyuubi who had his hand over the place on his neck where the Uchiha kissed it.

"So it could wake you up from your trance and for fun," answered the Uchiha smirking in victory. "Pervert!" muttered the vixen blushing crimson. "I'm just perverted for you, my sexy vixen," whispered the Uchiha into the vixen's ear, who somehow got behind the vixen.

Kyuubi was about to jump away from the Uchiha but Itachi grabbed the vixens' wrists pulling him to his chest and wrapped his other arm around the vixen's curvy waist.

"Itachi let me go!" ordered the vixen twisting in the uchiha's grasp. "What the magic word?' he whispered into the vixen's ear sending shivers down the vixen's neck. Kyuubi tied to twist his way out of the Uchiha's grasp but failed miserably.

"Can you please let go of me, Itachi," asked Kyuubi who was gritting his teeth when he said it.

"See that wasn't so bad," laughed Itachi letting go of the blushing vixen, which stepped away 2 feet from the Uchiha watching him closely.

"Itachi, do you know where my brother is?" asked Kyuubi who just remembered about his brother.

"I think he might be with Sasuke in the fox territory,' answered Itachi remembering his brother and Naruto heading toward the direction of the fox territory.

"You mean my brother is all alone with that pervert!" shouted Kyuubi whose eyes were showing with fire. "Well it is my brother all alone with yours, so yes," exclaimed Itachi who looked like he didn't care what his brother was doing with the blond.

All he just wanted to do was to spend some time alone with his vixen.

"Come on I need your help to find where they are," exclaimed Kyuubi who was already at the door about to run out and kick the young Uchiha's ass.

"Why should I?" asked Itachi crossing his arms over is chest and pouted. He just pouted didn't he thought Kyuubi raising an eyebrow at the scene.

So uchiha's do pout he thought his inner self-giggling.

I can't believe I'm going to say this he thought sighing. "If you don't help me find my brother then I won't talk to you anymore," exclaimed Kyuubi watching the uchiha's reaction.

"Like I'm going to break even if you do that," sneered Itachi who had a worried glint n his eye. He glance at where the vixen was but only saw empty air.

He saw that the vixen was outside in the garden leaving the Uchiha all alone. Uchiha's do not give in, do not give in, do not give in…dammit I'm giving in.

The Uchiha ran out of the house to the garden catching up with his vixen, which was ignoring him. "Kyuubi please talk to me!" pleaded the Uchiha who looked pathetic and was silently cursing himself for it.

But he couldn't help it, how could he survive without the sweet voice of his vixen? Kyuubi sent him a glare and began to walk faster. Damn for an Uchiha, he knows how to whine thought Kyuubi who was trying to keep down his rants.

"Okay I'll help you just please talk to me!" whined Itachi who looked more like a cute boy who was whining for attention than a sexy perverted boy being possessive of his things.

"Then help me find them," ordered kyuubi whose was trying not to smirk.

He found my weakness but he got more weaknesses than I do thought the Uchiha who was relieved that the vixen was talking to him. I'm coming Naruto thought Kyuubi clenching his fists following the Uchiha to where his brother was.

The two entered the fox territory only seeing foxes but not their brothers. "Where are they?" asked kyuubi with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I guess they're in the hammock," answered Itachi heading towards the white hammock with the vixen following him. The tow neared the hammock and gasped at the sight before them.

There laid Sasuke and Naruto who was snuggled close to the Uchiha with his head on the uchiha's chest and with a kit sleeping on the uchiha's stomach, truthfully the scene look peaceful.

So adorable thought Itachi and Kyuubi fawning over their brothers' cuteness.

The baby kit woke up to see two people watching her master and master's lover sleep and got up to get a good look.

The red head looked like a vixen and had similar waves like her master, which made the kit comfortable of the vixen's presence. The other person looked similar to her master's lover and had the same waves like Sasuke had for her master.

The kit yipped in excitement that she had found two people who were similar to her master and master's lover and sent off similar waves.

Suddenly Sasuke woke up due to the kit's yip and groggily sat up waking up the blond who opened his ocean blue eyes sleepily. "Had a good nap, little brother?" asked Itachi who replaced his fawness for his brother being cute with I didn't know you were a baby, Sasuke.

"Shut up, Itachi!" growled Sasuke with pink tinting his cheeks. When seeing his brother and Itachi the blond sat up quickly blushing crimson in embarrassment.

"Did he do anything to you Naruto?" asked kyuubi who was ready to kick the uchiha's ass.

"No, he got me a present!" exclaimed Naruto whose embarrassment disappeared.

"Huh?" Naruto reached out and picked up the kit cuddling her close to him showing Kyuubi that Sasuke got him the baby fox.

"You got him a fox?" asked kyuubi whose hopes of kicking the young Uchiha's ass came crashing down.

The young Uchiha nodded thinking that he was going to be dead but saw that the vixen calmed down. "What did you name her?" asked Itachi whose eyes were filled with amusement of his brother getting the blond a fox.

"Her name is Kiki," answered Naruto keeping the fox close to him. Kyuubi looked at the fox then to Sasuke and sighed.

"I might have misunderstood you this time but if you try to molest my brother another time and I catch you then you're dead," threatened Kyuubi glaring at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke gulp in fear and nodded his head in agreement.

Itachi looked between his brother and vixen and thought of an idea to dismiss the bad aura that they were making.

"Hey Sasuke, how about we take them to the mall tomorrow?" asked Itachi smirking with an evil glint in his eye. Sasuke caught the evil glint and thought about the moment that Naruto and he had.

Maybe that would be a bad idea thought Sasuke who was receiving glares from the vixen. "Can we please go, Sasuke?" asked Naruto who gave Sasuke the puppy dog eyes.

Damn it thought the Uchiha who couldn't help but be tranced by the ocean blue eyes.

"Okay," answered Sasuke who sighed in dismay. "Yay!" Naruto hugged the Uchiha and jumped off the hammock leaving the blushing Sasuke alone on the hammock.

Kyuubi was about to protest but the blond smiled at his brother stopping him from protesting and gave in.

The three were about to leave but the fox jumped out of the blond's arms running towards the hammock, which still had Sasuke, who was in a trance, sitting in it.

The kit jumped into the Uchiha's lap yipping at him trying to get his attention. "Come on Sasuke!" shouted Naruto with a grin.

The Uchiha broke out of the trance and let the kit rest on his shoulders while he jumped off the hammock running towards the group.

Why can't Naruto ever see the evil glints in these Uchihas eyes thought Kyuubi who was praying that they would be safe tomorrow?

You can dream and hope all you want but you will be mine thought Itachi with an evil glint in his eyes.

Must resist urge to kiss Naruto thought Sasuke clenching his fists in anticipation. Yay, I got a new pet thought Naruto who wasn't even noticing the aura around him.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Lauren and Naruto cast-** _Christmas break is almost here! _**(jumps in glee and confetti in the air falls down on everybody)**

_**Merry yaoi Christmas! **_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay, I have updated! Christmas break is almost here and that means more fan fiction! I can have more time updating my stories! The outlines of my stories have been very useful to me! I don't have think of anything for my story anymore because I know what I'm going to type for them. Who would've ever known that a country girl like me would be writing fan fictions like this? Even though I love writing fan fiction, I still love climbing trees, hunting, fishing, and kicking the boy's ass at sports and games. It really fun when you beat the boy's at their own stuff, it gives you satisfaction that girls can do better than boys. Don't give up without a fight! Thanks for the reviews! Now girls find a man who can treat you right and includes you in everything but don't let them control you! If you want their respect then put down the rules or kick their ass for not treating you're ass. That includes you Uchihas! So I hope that everyone has a great Merry Christmas this yea and New Year! **_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Sakura

_**Naruto-** Ramen_

_**Kyuubi-**a dozen of different kinds of Romantica roses_

_**Kushina and Mikoto-**More yaoi!_

_**Minato**__** and Fugaku- **No yaoi _**(peace and quiet)**

_**Sasuke-**Naruto in a flirty Mrs. Claus outfit doing whatever I command him to do._**(Nosebleed!)**

_**Itachi-**Kyuubi laced with red ribbons, a candy cane in his mouth, with a red ribbon on his head, and doing anything I want _**(Nosebleed!) **

_**The gang- **more SasuNaru!_

_**Lauren- **it's a secret!_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 10**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Normal pov. **_

"Wow, It's so big!" exclaimed Naruto in awe at the stores that filled the mall. I guess the dobe has never seen this mall before thought Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at the blond's excitement.

"We have never been to this mall before, we usually go to the local mall," informed Kyuubi noticing the uchiha's face. Before Sasuke could say anything, Itachi hugged Kyuubi from behind and spoke, "My poor vixen has never been to a city mall" with a pity tone and sarcasm.

"Let go of me you bastard," hissed Kyuubi shaking off the now smiling Uchiha. "I was just joking," laughed Itachi walking beside the pissed Kyuubi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity heard a growl. He and the other looked down at Naruto who was blushing sheepishly his hand on his stomach.

"Want to go eat first?" asked Sasuke pointing at the food court. "Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin. Sasuke smiled at the blond's cuteness and lead the blond and the other two to the food court.

"2 bowls of beef ramen, 1 bowl of miso Ramen, and 1 bowl of shio ramen," ordered Itachi to the lady worker.

"Coming right up, sweetie," she said winking at the older Uchiha. Itachi just stared at the girl with no interest for her, thinking of her like an annoying bug. Once they got their food, they sat down and begun to eat.

Once the blond began to eat, the noodles were disappearing from his bowl into his mouth.

Holy shit thought Sasuke staring in awe at his uke's appetite. The blond looked up to see the uchiha's staring at him and blushed. "Sorry but when I eat ramen I go crazy with it," apologized Naruto blushing sheepishly in embarrassment.

"It's okay but you have a piece of noodle on the corner of your mouth," informed Sasuke staring down at the pink plump lips, licking his lips in anticipation.

The blond licked his lips but the noodle was still there. The Uchiha thought of an idea and smirked evilly. "Let me get it for you," requested Sasuke leaning down.

He licked the noodle off making the blond blush crimson at what the boy did.

Before the Uchiha could do anymore, he was sent flying across the table hitting one of the pillars that helped the mall stand making it shake a bit.

What the hell thought Sasuke who was slowly coming back into reality? Once he moved his head and limbs became heavy and sent pain through the uchiha's body making him gasp out in pain.

"That's what yo get, pervert." He opened his eyes and searched for the direction where the remark came from.

There stood, where Sasuke was sitting, a girl with short bubble gum hair, emerald eyes, creamy peach skin, wearing a long sleeve red shirt, blue jeans, and wore a red bandanna over her pink hair.

Must be the first girl who has ever hit Sasuke before besides Kushina thought Itachi smirking.

"Sakura!" gaped Naruto who stared wide-eyed at the fallen Uchiha and his best friend who glared at the Uchiha.

Never mess with a girl who is Tsunade's accomplice even if she is in the 5th grade thought Kyuubi smirking in triumph. Itachi caught the smirk and sweat dropped. The vixen has some evil points thought Itachi raising an eyebrow.

"Hello Naruto!" greeted Sakura with a smile like nothing happened.

"Sakura Haruno!" She turned around and scratched her head nervously when she saw two familiar people running up to her.

"Don't run off like that! If you're mom finds out that we lost you, she would have our heads!" scolded a girl with dirty blond hair that was up in four ponytails, dull blue eyes, light tan skin, wearing amethyst strap tank top, black jeans with a fan symbol on her right side pocket, and a black jacket with another fan symbol.

The guy had hand spiky hair, golden eyes surround by black eyeliner, pale skin, a dull blue kanji symbol of love on the left side of his forehead, wearing a slim brown shirt, and baggy black jeans.

"Kyuubi?" said the boy confused.

"Temari! Shukaku!" greeted the vixen giving them a nervous grin.

"Itachi!" greeted Temari who looked up to see her friend's soon to be boyfriend.

"Hey Temari, what brings you here?" asked Itachi smirking in triumph when the vixen gaped at how they were so friendly to each other.

"Taking this brat here to the mall," answered Temari glaring at Sakura who stuck out her tongue at the girl. "Did Sakura do anything when she got over here? Because we felt the mall shake, so I was sort of worried," asked Temari laughing nervously.

Kyuubi pointed at the scene where Sakura punched the Uchiha toward the pillar. Temari looked where he was pointing and gaped at the scene, frozen in place. "Holy shit," murmured Shukaku seeing the Uchiha on the ground leaning against the pillar. Before they could blink Temari hit Sakura on the head making the girl cringe in pain.

"Shukaku go help the boy," ordered Temari glaring down hard at the girl.

"Why did you hit him, Sakura? He might have to go to the hospital because of what you did!" ordered Temari tapping her foot on the floor angrily.

"Sakura, can you hit him too?" asked kyuubi pointing at the older Uchiha who stared at the vixen in disbelief. "Kyuubi!" hissed Temari surprised by Kyuubi's behavior.

"Because he was going to kiss and molest Naruto," answered Sakura sending a fiery glare at the young Uchiha.

"Can I ask you something, kid?" asked Itachi addressing Sakura who nodded.

"Why don't you like my brother? Most girl want him but you just sent him flying against that pillar," asked Itachi pointing at his brother who was being helped by Shukaku. Should've not asked that thought Temari, Kyuubi, and Naruto sighing.

"Because he's a spoiled rich kid, possessive, a bastard, thinks he can have anything he wants, and mostly he makes Naru-chan uncomfortable," she answered sitting in Sasuke's seat beside Naruto, her eyes showing no lies.

Congratulations Sasuke, you're wish for a girl to hate and leave you alone has came true thought Itachi gaping at the girl for what she said.

Itachi looked at Temari for help.

"Well Sakura is sort of like a big sister to Naruto and she's very protective of him. She really detests people who are..well like Sasuke," explained Temari scratching her head nervously.

"Like last time there was boy named Sai, who is very similar to Sasuke, who always smiled fake smiles. He was pervert like Sasuke and always saying that Naruto had no penis.

One time he was going to check if Naruto had a penis but he was knocked out before he could do anything more to the boy by Sakura," informed Kyuubi smirking at the thought of the boy being beat up by Sakura.

"Where is Sai now?" asked Itachi shaken up by the violent stories.

"He went to another school," answered Naruto grinning. I'm guessing that he helped Sakura with beating up the boy thought Itachi raising an eyebrow. "If anyone tries to molest Naru-chan, they'll have to answer to me," sneered Sakura with a glint of murder in her eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that she is an accomplice of Kushina and Tsunade," laughed Temari noticing the murder glint in the emerald eyes.

Holy shit, you're dead Sasuke thought Itachi with wide eyes.

"So Sakura, how did you like you're date with rock Lee?" asked Naruto changing the subject. "He might look weird but he's really sweet, I feel like a princess around him," exclaimed Sakura sparkles replacing the murder glint in her emerald eyes.

Before Naruto could say anything, a growl was heard**. **

They turned to see Sasuke Uchiha who was sporting a good bruise on his cheek, a murder glint in his eyes, and fist were clenched hard. "Oh so the prick has awaken," remarked Sakura smirking at her work on the boy's cheek.

"Get out of my seat and step away from My Naruto!" ordered Sasuke glaring at the girl with fire in his eyes.

"Yours? I don't remember Naruto being yours,' she snickered getting out of the seat facing Sasuke with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're the one who didn't stop me from molesting him that day,' sneered Sasuke watching the girl shake in anger.

"That's it you're so dead, Uchiha!" she shouted launching for the Uchiha who went into offensive mode too. Itachi took Sasuke's scuff stopping him from launching at the girl while Temari did the same thing to Sakura.

"Let me go!" the both ordered thrashing out at their guardians.

"If you hurt Naruto's friend, he'll never speak to you ever again. What would you do then?' whispered Itachi into his brother's ear making the younger Uchiha clench his fists with fear of his eyes of Naruto never speaking to him ever again.

"Try to hit him and I'll tell Rock lee all of your embarrassing secrets," threatened Temari into Sakura's ear making the emerald eyes go wide in fear. "You wouldn't!"

"We would," both Temari and Itachi smirked at the same time. The two relaxed but kept glaring at each other. "My name is Sakura Haruno, Naru-chan's best friend, accomplice of Kushina and Tsunade, and if you ever try to hurt Naruto I won't go easy on you," greeted Sakura with a fake smile.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a the molester, Naruto is mine, son of the Uchihas, and if you get in my way of having Naruto I'll make sure that you're erased from existence," greeted Sasuke with a small fake smile.

This is not going to be good thought Itachi sighing in dismay. "Can we go to the pet store, Sasuke?" asked Naruto making everyone turn their attention to the blond.

"Pet store?" asked Sasuke baffled by the blond's attention span.

The blond nodded flashing the Uchiha a peeked a glance at Sakura who was baffled by Naruto wanting to go with Sasuke even if the Uchiha did that to him.

Told ya, didn't I, thought Sasuke snickering at her expression.

"Of course, Naruto," answered Sasuke taking the blond's hand. "Maybe I should come too," added Sakura eyeing the Uchiha with suspicion.

"Yeah right, you just made this mall shake from that punch on the Uchiha," remarked Temari taking her hand moving her away from the two kids. Sasuke made a silent sneer making Sakura's blood boil.

"Should we go to Hot Topic?" asked Kyuubi who wanted this day to end.

"Of course," answered Itachi in a cheerful voice. Hot Topic do sexy clothes thought Itachi smirking evilly. "Well see you later, Temari, Shukaku," sighed Kyuubi following the Uchiha to the store.

"Bye Temari, Shukaku!" Sasuke strolled off with Naruto, holding his hand, waving bye to them. "Why did you do that!" asked Sakura whose face was flushed from anger.

"Do you know how to spy?" asked Temari with an evil smirk.

Understanding the smirk, Sakura nodded her head with a wicked smile.

"You follow Sasuke and naruto and Sasuke while Shukaku and I follow the other two," ordered Temari looking over at Shukaku who was waiting for her to come on.

When they got their plans together, they parted two ways following their targets. _**  
**_**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I updated! I know it's short but I'm going to make the next chapter have the stuff. I need some help for model clothes for **__**Sasuke and naruto**__**! Can you please give me some ideas? I hope you have a awesome Christmas and New Years! I hope you get everything you wished for! Sorry for no updates for True tears in a while. But I need some help with the clothes. I will not forget about about any of my stories, I promise!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Fangirls and Hot topic

**Kyuubi-** _I miss Dani._ **( about to break down and cry)**

**Lauren-** _Sorry but I don't know where she is._**(confused)**

**Naru-** _She was a really great beta!_**(grateful)**

**Itachi-** _She kept me away from my Kyu_**(growling in protest)**

**Sasuke-** _I liked her, she only kept you away from kyu. But me and Naru were safe._**(Smirks in triumph)**

**Kyuubi-** _if she was here, she would've stopped what Itachi is going to do to me in this chapter._**(glaring at the uchiha)**

**Lauren-** _Sorry Kyu but my story, my plot, my perverted thoughts._

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

_**Sasuke pov.**_

I can't believe that I actually said yes to come to this store thought the Uchiha irritated. The only reason I agreed to come here was because of him.

The obsidian eyes watched the blond angel play with the kittens in the little play pin. Ever since they got here, the blond paid more attention to the animals than the Uchiha. He thought he was going to have all of the angel's attention but was crushed when the blond cooed over the cute animals.

Well at least that girl isn't here he thought relieved. Sasuke touched his slightly bruised cheek and flinched in pain. Damn, that girl can punch he thought surprised by the pain. I wonder what would happen if she found me again molesting Naru-chan.

Thinking of the murderous glint in those emerald eyes made the Uchiha shudder at the thought. She's going to be a problem he thought rubbing the bridge of his nose in dismay.

"Sasu-kun!" Hearing his nickname, Sasuke turned around to see his angel waving him over to the pen full of kittens. He walked over to the blond who was cooing over a kitten, which he was cuddling in his arms.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke annoyed by how much attention the kitten was getting from his blond.

"Besides the animals in the garden, do you have a pet?" asked Naruto biting his lip in anticipation.

"No, why do you ask?" "Can you close your eyes?" he asked watching the boy closely. Sasuke closed his eyes for the blond and felt something on his lap. What the hell? He moved his hand to feel the object and felt fluffy soft fur.

He opened his eyes to see a kitten with obsidian eyes and midnight fur with a blue tone sitting in his lap staring up at him. Is this what I'll look like if I was a kitten? He stroked the kitten's fur receiving a purr from it.

"He likes you Sasu-kun!" giggled the blond amazed by the kitten liking the Uchiha. 'I guess he does," murmured the Uchiha watching the kitten who looked at the blond closely with eyes like the Uchiha. The kitten has good choice he thought smirking by the kitten's affection's for the blond.

"Sorry kit, but he's already taken," he chuckled patting the kitten's head telling it that Naruto was his. "Do you like him?" asked Naruto his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yeah, why do you asked?" asked the Uchiha raising an eyebrow at the blond's hopeful eyes. "I was thinking of getting him for you," answered the blond scratching his head nervously.

"Why?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well he might make a good playmate for Kiki and he's a thank you present for getting me Kiki," insisted Naruto, red tinting his cheeks. "But if you don't want him then it's okay," he added blushing beet red.

So cute thought the Uchiha and the kitten watching the blond blush from saying all that stuff. The Uchiha looked at the kitten and nodded.

"Yes."

"Did you just say yes?" gasped the blond gaping at the Uchiha who stood up and walked to the cashier with the kitten in his arms. Naruto scrambled up over to the Uchiha who was paying the cashier.

"Don't we need supplies for him?" he asked looking at the Uchiha who only paid the cashier for the kitten. "My mom works with animals, so she has loads of stuff for animals like cats. I can just ask her for supplies and a collar which she's going to go crazy over," he answered shuddering at the thought of asking his mom abut a collar.

"Lets go," insisted Sasuke taking the blond's hand leading him out of the store. The kitten hissed surprising both of the boys who looked at the kitten whose ears were down in alarm.

"What's wrong with him?' asked Naruto his blue eyes wide with fear. "I think he feels something that's a harm to us," suggested Sasuke following the kitten's eyes. I got a bad feeling about this thought Sasuke taking a step back.

Suddenly the floor began to shake and high voices were heard from each side of both boys.

"Omg, it's Sasuke-kun!" squealed a crowd of girl running from each side of them toward the freaked out Uchiha.

"Holy crap, run!" he shouted but it was too late. Crowds of girls surrounded the Uchiha splitting him and the blond up.

"You're so cool Sasuke!"

"Such flawless skin!"

"Oh, look he has a kitty!" Sasuke tried to look for his blond but girls kept touching him and getting in his face. Shit, I got to find Naruto!

"Ow! The kitty scratched me!' shrieked one of the girls holding her hurt hand in pain. That's what you get for separating Naruto and me thought the Uchiha sneering in approval of the bleeding hand.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE UCHIHA!" roared a pissed off voice which made the uchiha's eardrums ring. Immediately the girls crowded away from the Uchiha with wide eyes and gaped at the person who ordered them to step away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around to see his nightmare standing in front of him. There stood Sakura with her hands on her hips, her emerald eyes shining with fire, and a dark aura surrounding her.

Oh, shit. Sakura walked toward the Uchiha and took the scruff of the uchiha's shirt picking him off the floor. "Where is Naruto!" she growled her eyes showing him the murderous glint.

"We got separated by this crowd of stupid girls," he scowled glaring at the girl.

"You lost him!" she yelled, once again the uchiha's eardrums ranged. 'It wasn't my fault, I can't control you girls."

"You're coming with me Uchiha to find him," she scowled dragging the Uchiha with her, glaring at the girls who wanted to save their beloved.

I'm dead he thought being dragged by the pink haired girl.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Itachi pov.**_

"So you get most of your clothes from here?" asked Itachi his eyes scanning the clothes. "Yeah it has cool clothes,' answered Kyuubi checking out some skeleton animal shirts.

"I'll say," he smirked looking at the skimpy clothes. "Pervert," murmured kyuubi seeing the uchiha's eyes when they saw the clothes. "Proud of it," sneered Itachi wrapping his arms around the vixen.

"There's no way that I'm going to wear those skimpy clothes," retorted Kyuubi eyeing the Uchiha who still had his arms around the vixen.

"Better get your hands off me or I'll rip them off for you," threatened Kyuubi his eyes glowing. Hearing the threat, Itachi unwrapped his arms from the vixen. "Can I at least picked a pair of clothes for you to try on?" he asked clasping his hand in hope.

Kyuubi looked at the hopeful Uchiha and sighed. "Okay, I'll be in the dressing room," informed Kyuubi walking over to the dressing room. This is going to be fun thought Itachi heading toward the skimpy clothes area.

Why is he perverted most of the time with me thought Kyuubi sighing, tired of the uchiha's fanatics today. At last he can't get any perverted than he already is thought the vixen stripping his pants down to get in the hot topic ones.

"Damn, you are sexy in every part," smirked a husky silky voice. Kyuubi turned around to find the Uchiha staring him down with a sly smirk on his face. I spoke too soon he thought regretting what he thought about him being perverted.

What got him fired up was that the Uchiha was looking down at a part he did not want the Uchiha to see. "Why do you have to be so perverted!" hissed the vixen covering the private part from the obsessive eyes.

"Because I want to and I can't help it with a sexy vixen like you," smirked the Uchiha taking the vixen's chin in his hand tipping it up to him. "What are you abo-," asked the vixen cut off by the Uchiha who pushed him to the wall, kissing him deeply on he lips.

The vixen struggled against the Uchiha who pinned his arms above his head with one hand and the other touched the vixen's thigh earning a moan from the vixen. The Uchiha leaned against the vixen pressing hips against the vixen's part earning a gasp from both of them.

Dammit, I knew I should've locked the door thought kyuubi hissing at the friction that the Uchiha was making with his hips on his erection. The vixen gave into the Uchiha, kissing him back moaning in the process.

Now I got complete control it's time to go further thought the Uchiha his hand going from the thigh closer to the vixen's spot. He gave it a slight stroke earning a gasp from the vixen that bucked his hips into the Uchiha's hand.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a smirk. The vixen bit his lip and nodded his head in agreement. The Uchiha stroked it faster earning more pants from the vixen. The pants were like music to is ears.

"It-tac-hi, I'm go-ing to cum!" panted Kyuubi his cheeks red and sweat glistening his body. With one last hard stroke the vixen cried out cumming into the uchiha's hand. He brought the hand to his mouth and licked the cum off his hand and smirked.

"Damn you bastard," cursed Kyuubi sliding down the wall to the floor in exhaustion with Itachi's help. Suddenly the door opened making Itachi's eyes go wide when he saw the person.

"Itachi, you are so dead," growled Temari taking the uchiha's collar dragging him out of the stall. "Shukaku, help Kyuubi," she ordered watching the sand color boy gape at the scene of Kyuubi.

"Damn," he whispered putting the vixen's clothes back on so he could take him to the bathroom to clean up. She watched Shukaku take the vixen out of the room to the restroom, which was empty because they cleared it out seeing the scene before them.

She looked back at the Uchiha and hissed, "You and me have some things to talk about."

Itachi gulped when he saw the murderous glint in her eyes like Sakura.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Naru and Kyu- **_Need new beta?_

**Sasu and Itachi- **_Our other Beta is gone and we can't find her_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Yay i finally updated! No more writer's block! Thank you for all the reviews for true tears! I can't believe I actually made that scene for Itakyu! It was only suppose to be a kiss but i kept going further. Kyu had to hit me on the head to stop me. That's the first I think lime i have ever done! They do seem old enough for that but not the really mature stuff i think. The next story to be updated will be presidential love! I really need a new beta!**

**Please review!  
**


	13. The Raccoon finds the little Fox

_Hello everybody! I finally updated this story! I'm going to start typing when school starts. Just got back from clarks hill lake, my arms and legs are hurting from swimming and inertubing. Go inertubing!!!! After you read the chapter, I really need ya'll to help me. At the end of the chapter, I'll ask a question, please answer!_

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories)**

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^^**_

******_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

** 'The Raccoon finds the little Fox'**

**Normal POV**

While everyone was entering the little shops and chattering away, a blond boy was walking around confused and scared. He asked a few people the same question and had gotten the same answer:

"Do you know where Sasuke-kun is?" he asked a young couple. Even though they wanted to say yes and make him happy, they had to tell the truth. They told him "sorry but no," and watched as he walked away with a glum expression.

"I hate those girls! They pushed me away from Sasuke-kun," he mumbled with a pout. When the girls tried to get to the Uchiha, they had pushed him out of the way, making him lose Sasuke's location. Practically everyone he asked told him that they didn't know where Sasuke was. If he didn't find Sasuke, or his brother, he was going to cry.

"Are you lost?"

He turned around to see a boy about one inch taller than himself, with fiery-red hair and sea-green eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. He suddenly became fearful of the boy's presence. The fear, however, was soon replaced with curiosity. The boy sort of reminded Naruto of a raccoon. Naruto nodded in response to the boy's question, still staring curiously.

"Did you tell anyone that you are lost?" asked the red head with a sigh.

"No," Naruto answered, shaking his head.

The red head sighed in dismay. He looked at the boy again and was dazzled by the blonde's cuteness. The boy had messy blond hair, sun kissed skin, three whiskers on each cheek, ocean-blue eyes, and pink-plump lips. While the blonde was dressed in light clothes, he was dressed in dark clothes. The angel meets the devil.

"What's your name?" asked the red head, his eyes scanning the blonde.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" chirped the blonde. He was happy that the boy was talking to him, unlike anybody else at the mall.

The red head covered his nose to hide his nose bleed. _Well, that's a first _thoughtthe red head, taking out a tissue. "My name is Gaara Sabaku. How did you get lost?" Gaara asked, avoiding Naruto's gaze in order to prevent future blood loss.

"I was with Sasuke-kun, and a huge crowd of girls came upon us to get to Sasuke-kun. They pushed me out of the way and I lost Sasuke-kun," Naruto pouted.

_There have been warnings about crowds of girls running people over in the mall_ thought Gaara, believing Naruto's story. He held out his hand to the blonde who looked at it in confusion. "I'm going to take you to customer service. They will try to contact the people who were taking care of you."

Naruto took his hand with a huge grin, and was led by Gaara to customer service.

******_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

While Gaara was taking Naruto to customer service, two Uchihas were sitting in the food court, waiting for their deaths.

"I can't believe you lost Naruto!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist on the table. Sasuke and Itachi winced in fear.

"It wasn't my fault! Those damn girls ambushed us!" Sasuke retorted, shooting her a glare.

"For a 5th grader, you really know your language," Temari said, raising an eyebrow at the profanity the young Uchiha used.

"Who the heck cares if he uses profanity? Naruto is in this damn mall alone because of this duck butt!" Sakura growled, pointing at Sasuke in anger.

Sasuke glared at the pink-haired demon while his brother snickered.

"Don't think you're getting out of what you did to Kyuubi," Temari scowled. Itachi sunk lower in his seat.

"What happened to Kyuubi?" Sakura and Sasuke asked curiously.

"Itachi made Kyuubi cum," Temari said, blushing. Silence came upon the group. Sasuke wasn't fazed, Itachi looked satisfied, and Sakura had blood seeping from her nose.

"Ahem…"

Someone coughed in order to get their attention. The group turned to see Shukaku taking a seat beside Temari.

"You're dead, Uchiha," Shukaku informed Itachi.

"Itachi!"

When they turned this time, they saw a furious Kyuubi running towards them.

"Oh shit," murmured Itachi, hiding behind his brother. When Kyuubi reached the table, Temari had to stop him from jumping over it to get to the Uchiha.

"Asshole, you gave me a hand job!" Kyuubi shouted, making the people in the food court look at him wide eyed.

"Umm…Kyuubi, that was loud." Temari informed, raising an eyebrow.

Noticing the stares, Kyuubi blushed furiously. "It wasn't my fault. I'm just pissed off." Kyuubi's eyes scanned the group, finding that someone important was missing. "Where's Naruto?"

Everyone in the group, except for Sakura, sweat dropped. "Did they forget to tell you? Sasuke lost Naruto in the mall," Sakura stated with a brilliant, yet evil, smile.

There was a brief silence after that statement, then Kyuubi went crazy. "What do you mean he's lost!?"

"A crowd of girls pushed him out of the way to get to Sasuke."

Kyuubi's death glare landed on the Sasuke, who gulped in fear. Visions of Naruto lost in the mall, and getting kidnapped by a pervert, flooded Kyuubi's mind. "I'm going to kill you!" Kyuubi lunged for the Uchiha but was stopped by the sound of the intercom.

"Will the guardians of a small, blonde boy named Naruto Uzumaki come to customer service."

The group looked at each other for a few seconds before running towards customer service.

******_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

Naruto received an orange lollipop from the nice costumer service lady. Gaara watched as the blonde licked the lollipop, and bit back a groan. One more lick and he was going to jump the blonde. Naruto licked once more and Gaara cursed silently. Before he could jump the blond, a pink flash, and red flash, jumped the blonde.

"Are you okay, Naru-chan?"

"Were you scared?"

"Did a pervert try to kidnap you?"

"You're safe, Naru-chan!"

Gaara watched as a red-haired male, and a pink-haired female, hugged Naruto.

"They found him!"

Gaara turned to see a group of people panting for air as if they had just ran a marathon. Naruto spotted someone in the group and ran towards the person. "Sasuke-kun!"

Gaara's eyes watched Naruto jump a boy with ebony hair and obsidian eyes, who smiled when he saw the blonde. Gaara envied the boy with the ebony hair.

"Sasuke-kun, I was so scared, but Gaara-kun helped me!" Naruto explained, pointing in Gaara's direction.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes met with sea green eyes. They experienced an instant dislike of one another.

"Thank you for helping my brother!" exclaimed Kyuubi with a smile. Gaara nodded and then turned to Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke gritted his teeth painfully.

Gaara nodded and smirked. He said goodbye to Naruto before walking away from the group.

Noticing the tension, Temari broke the silence. "Naruto, do you want to go get some ice cream?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah!"

As the group began to walk to the ice cream parlor, Sakura fell into step with Sasuke; she had recognized his tension earlier and knew what the cause was. "Relax, it's not like you're ever going to see him again."

"Yeah, you're right.

The future, however, does not always go as planned.

******_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**I hope you liked it! Here's the question. I wanted a new moon bag for school but it was too small and my mom is giving me choices about what to do. First she told me that it went up 10 dollars and she didn't want me to get ****disappointed. So we went to spencer and got me a messenger bag with colorful skulls on it and good pockets. But now she's telling me that we can return the spencers bag, get a cheap bag at walmart, and order the larger new moon bag so when I'll have a bag until it comes. Here's the bag..(we'll get a discount off it too)****.com/servlet/the-1508/NEW-MOON-twilight-LARGE/Detail. Will it be large enough to carry notebooks, big folders, and books?**

**Please Review*and insert your answer in the review or messenge me*!!!!!!**


End file.
